The Valley Pact
by devilbabe1813
Summary: Rose, Alice & Bella are BFF's! About to start their freshman year in high school the girls make a pack. Stay friends, find love and become mothers BEFORE graduation. All-Human. RxEm AxJ BxEd
1. The Pact

**This story is called The Valley Pact, It's Co-authored by me (Abbie) & my friend and Surrogate Sister, Ashleigh. **

**Ashleigh writes Rose and Emmetts POV's. **

**I write Bella and Edward's. **

**And we both write Alice and Jasper's. **

**We share ideas on everything (even if it sometimes drives Ashleigh mad!). **

**We hope you like it! **

**Please Review!  
**

* * *

Chapter One

~The Pact~

Rose.

I'm sitting on a bench facing the wrong way with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Bella Swan, on the sunny beach of Prescott Valley. We are currently watching a moving van leave the huge house on the hill side, overlooking the housing estate called Spring Hills where we currently live. Apparently some insanely rich family have moved in. Apparently some wealthy and famous interior decorator and some doctor have just moved in with the last name Cullen. All I know for sure is that the couple have three boys, all sixteen. Sometimes it pays of to have a mother queen of gossip. They are going to start Valley High School tomorrow, same as us, only difference they will be sophomores and us girls will be freshmen.

"I wonder what it's like to live in that huge house." Bella sighs dreamily. Alice and I both nod in agreement, wondering about it ourselves.

I have to say though the Cullen house isnt far off, size and quailty wise, from mine. I live in what Bella dubs a 'show-room home'. It is amazing but we only have it because, my embarrassing mother writes adult novels. Bella and Alice live in smaller houses opposite mine, like the rest of the estate we live in.

"I would die for that house!" I exclaim letting go of my hold on the bench making me I land with a thump as I lose balance and fall backwards off the bench.

"No you wouldn't! But you'd kill the family that lived there for it!" Alice says laughing at her own words. I glare but I can't seem to stop the smile form on my face. She knows me so well. I smile evilly before grabbing hold of her and yanking her off the bench.

"Ouch!" Alice whines as she falls into the sand. I turn my head to Bella, only to see her slide down the bench, further away from us. I look at her quizzically and she gestures to us on the sand. Oh so she's afraid she's going to get pulled next. I pout at her, she sighs and falls of the bench slowly, I see an evil glint in Alice's eye. The next thing I see is Bella fall on to the sand. She didn't make a noise, she is the suffer-in-silence type.

Bella groans while rubbing her neck as she pulls herself up. I am really tempted to roll my eyes, she's such a dork sometimes. She's mine and Alice's dork though and we trade her for anything.

"Ok subject change." I order as I am getting bored with this.

"What do you thinks' going to happen tomorrow?" Bella asks looking nervous at the prospect of change as usual.

"Everything, our lives are going to change forever tomorrow. I can feel it! Something might, no, something will happen." Alice smiles widely clasping her hands. Sometimes i have reason to believe that girl is physic, her power to predict is truly frightening.

Alice is short standing at 4ft.9. Her hair hangs just below her chin and stick out in every direction possible. The natural black tone has a blue tinge to it in the dark, mostly from the hair dye she uses. She makes up for her lack in height with shopping every other day, to her it's the biggest disaster if she doesn't shop. I share her love for shopping but I'm more in to my cheerleading, and I really hope I make it in high school as a cheerleader. Alice loves art, seriously if she doesn't become a fashion designer or an artist I'll kick her butt for not trying hard enough.

I have a toned body and a perfect figure and my breasts are a comfortable size C. My long blond coloured hair is all natural and is sometimes in perfect curls when I feel like it. I am 5ft.9 and have long legs, and have eyes the colour of voilets. I adore shopping but prefer cheerleading. I am loud, confident and I hate fake.

Bella is beautiful in a natural way though she doesnt see it; her eyes are the colour of melted milk chocolate and shes a curvy girl but not big girl. Her rich mahogany hair goes falls dead straight just below her shoulders blades. She stand about 5ft 4. And is the oldest by being born a month before me and two months before Alice. Bella is the 'smart' one and is always reading classic literiture, she also loves to write and has shown Alice and I many of her half finished creations.

"Hey did you hear about them teenagers in Massachusetts?" I ask suddenly.

Both of there eyebrows knit together in confusion. I sigh and reach for my bag. I pull out a newspaper article and give it to Bella. I would have given it to Alice but she looks like she's in shock because i've just pulled reading material out of my prada bag.

"No way!"Bella gasps astonished. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open.

"What's it say!?" Alice says and impatiently snatches the article from Bella's hands. Her eyes move from left to right as she mumbles. Her eyes widen at every line.

"Wow, a pregnancy pact. That's heavy." Alice finally says. "So why do you have this in your bag exactly?" She asks confused.

"Why don't we do it?" I ask smiling. When the confused look doesn't leave their faces I decide to break it down for them. "We should make a pregnancy pact, like all three of us have to get pregnant or have a baby before graduation. We'll be legendary!" I practically scream.

"Oh my god! Rosalie that's brilliant! I can shop nonstop, buy it the things I never got –" Alice is soon cut of by Bella.

"You're joking right? You can't seriously expect me to have a baby?!" Bella asks looking at me like i've asked her to eat a live puppy. I don't see what the big deal its just a baby! Geez it's not like I was asking her to have two!

Bella.

"Your joking right? You can't seriously expect me to have a baby?!" Has Rose lost her bloody mind! We're 15. 15!! My mum would have kittens if I told her I was pregnant and dad would probably have a heart attack. She's got to be joking. She just can't be serious. I've got my whole lift ahead of me why would i throw that away to have a baby? even worse, why would i plan to throw my future away from a baby at 15?

"Bella, I'm being serious! We should do this. Make history." I swear i can feel my throat constricting as she tells me this. Alice looks just as happy about this crazy idea as Rose does. If Rose gets Alice to do this then i'll have to do it too, i cant not do it if they both do. I'll be the odd one out if i don't. Alice beams at me but i cant return her smile.

"We dont even have boyfriends!" Is my attempt to sway them from actually argeeing to this act of insanity. My words had the opposite effect on Alice though and I mentally groan as she says

"We should get boyfriends too! Oh no! Even better! We should fall in love" She states as if people fall in love at their own chosing. I'm too shocked and horrified at their ideas that i cant physically talk for the next few minutes as Alice explains her 'Fall in love' idea to me and Rose.

Alice.

"We should get boyfriends too!" I squeal as the idea bursts into my head, the idea changes quickly though and I practically bounce with excitement as i say "Oh no! Even better! We should fall in love" Rose's smile grows and Bella doesnt argue which probably means shes thinking things through in that clever little mind of hers.

"We so should! So our pact is too; fall in love and then have a baby before graduation?" Rose summarises our ideas into a argeement.

"And stay friends forever!" I add to which Rose nods.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" I exclaim as I bounce up and down excitedly. Rose pulls something else out of her bag. Three foil wrapped condoms and a thin sewing needle. I have a feeling I know where shes going with this. She pricks one and places it back in her bag saying

"Pregnancy..."

She pricks another and offers it to me saying

"Love..."

I smile at her and take it. Rose then pricks the last one and hands it to Bella saying

"Friendship."

Bella hesitates and I calm myself down enough to ask

"You ok Bella?"

She nods weakly after a moment and snatches the condom out of Rose's hand. She shoves it deep into her pocket. I look down at the condom in my hand and frown

"Rose, why do we need these" I wave the condom at her "if we're trying to get pregnant?"

She shrugs and says

"In case the boyfriends we plan on getting aren't stupid enough to forget."

I nod and put the condom away in my bag. Making sure its hidden in the little zip up pocket.

I beam at my two best friends and pull them into a hug. We'd done everything together since we were 6 and now we're going to do this together! I swear nothing will EVER tear us apart. Best Friends Forever!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you did please review, favourite etc! :D **

**The first three people who review will get a character named after them! :D  
**


	2. The First Day

**Chapter Two! **

**Hope you like! **

**Please Review! :D**

* * *

Chapter Two

~The First Day~

Bella.

Nervous doesnt cover how i feel right now as I sit on one of the dark wooden dining chairs in my families kitchen. I'm so nervous i cant eat. My stomachs grumbling at me but all i can do i pick at the corners of the now cold toast. the melted butter on my untouched breakfast soon attracts my cat Sam. He meows and jumps up onto the table. I should scold him and make him get down but i dont. I'm so nervous i cant even move enough to scratch Sam's ears like i normally do. Mom comes into the kitchen spots Sam and shoves him off the table. Normally i would tell her off for doing that to my cat but i cant seem to find my voice.

"Time to go, hun" Mom says to me walking back towards the archway that leads into the kitchen. I don't move straight away and mom pauses sighing

"It'll be alright, you know?" I look up to find her smiling warmly at me. She means school will be alright but thats not all im nervous about. I dont tell her the other reason, I'd rather not die, thank you. This baby pact is whats worrying me. I barely slept last night because of it. I nod to mom and follow her out of the kitchen through the hall, where i slip on my black ballet flats and grab my bag, and out of the front door.

I dont speak to my mom once as we drive across town to the private high school we're about to start at. During the twenty minute drive I just lean back into the leather seat of my mom's Jaguar and stare out of the window all the while tugging nervously on the bottom of my dark grey pleated skirt. My uniform starts to feel like a staight jacket as we pull into the empty school parking lot. Nobodys here yet. I wasn't expecting them to be since i'm being dropped off early because mom has to go to work. Rose and Alice told me yesterday as we left the beach that they'd meet me by the entrance and we'd go into school together. Only probelm with that is i now have to sit here and wait for them, alone with only my iPod for company.

Mom pulls up outside and i push open the door swinging my right down onto the pavement. Mom reaches over and places her hand on my forearm, I turn to her as she says

"It will be alright, I promise."

I nod and fake a smile. She looks unconvinced by it but removes her hand nonetheless. She has to get to work, she cant risk being late. I force myself to say

"Bye, Mom" before stepping out of her car.

"Bye, sweetheart" Mom says just as i close the door. She drives off and i sigh as i glance around the empty lot. I slowing walk forward towards the dauntingly huge brick building in front of me. I feel so small in comparasion. I pull my iPod and my notepad out of my bag. I place my bag on the ground beside the entrance wall and sit on it so my new skirt wont get ruined. I take the pen out of the white coil that holds my notepad together and start to write. Scribling down ideas onto the paper that will probably amount to nothing.

The parking lot starts to fill but I remain obvious to it as i write and doodle my ideas. Its only when someone taps my shoulder that I, thinking its rose or alice, I yank out my earphones and jump up faster than I should've. I lose balance and stumble backwards only to be caught around the waist.

"Sorry i didnt mean to frighten you" a male voice apologises as its owner helps me to steady myself. I feel my face heat up as the teenager in front me smiles at me. He still hasnt let go of my waist and although he's pretty much the definition of gorgeous with his unruly copper hair, sparkling dark green eyes and masculine features i still feel uncomfortable with the fact that a his hands are resting practically on my hips. I detach myself from him and walk over to the spot where i was sitting a moment ago so i can retreve my bag. I slip its strap up my arm and move back to where the guy is still standing holding my fallen iPod and notepad out for me to take.

I take them and ask him

"Did you want me for something?" curious to know the reason as to why he tapped my shoulder.

"Oh, er, would you happen to know where the front office is?"

I frown at him

"You see, me and my brothers" He indicates to the two other teenagers behind him, who i hadnt seen eariler "We're new here and we're not really sure where we're supposed to go"

"Er...I'm sorry. I don't know, I'm new too."

The guys behind him laughed at him and the one of them said

"Trust you Eddie to ask a freshman for a directions." I turn away from looking up at the guy in front of me and look instead over towards his brother. I looked past him over his shoulder noticing the sign above the doorway that read 'Front Office'. Nearly laughing myself I say

"I may only be a freshman but at least I can read. Turn around."

They all turn just I get nearly tackled to the ground by Alice and Rose.

"Come on you." Alice says dragging me away from the hot boy and his brothers. I dont resist her as she tugs on my arm to make me move. I didnt have a chance with him anyway. He's far to good for me

"It's make up time" Rose tells me taking hold of my other arm. I groan but still don't resist. I'm more than used to being their barbie, it stopped bothering me years ago. They drag me into the nearest bathroom they can find and procede to cover my face in shit. Needless to say im not impressed by their forceful pampurring session. Rose does my hair quickly and then rushs off to get us our timetables. Alice is doing the finishing touches to my make-up when Rose rushes in. We compare our schedules and find that our classes are all different and the only thing we share is first lunch. The bell rings before we really have anytime to digest the news that we wont be together again until lunch. Maybe I should have been worring about high school more than a stupid pact.

My morning classes werent too bad. In fact with English Literture being one of them my morning isnt too bad at all actually i quite enjoyed it. Jessica, a girl from my class before lunch helps me find the cafeteria. We get our lunch trays and then sit down at the table that my two best mates are already sitting at. Rose and Alice look mirsable, clearly they didn't enjoy their first mornings here as much as i have. Alice seems to know when i'm about to sit down. She looks up the moment me and Jessica take seats at the table.

"High school sucks" She states the second my butt hits the chair.

"Your not wrong there" Rose argees "We're supposed to be together. High schools gonna be shit, if we aint together."

I can see that their not going to move off this topic unless I change it

"Guys, this is Jessica" I introduce her to them and they both look at her like they've only just noticed that shes there.

"It's Jess" She corrects me and it doesnt take long for my two bff's to start introducing themselves to her. At least we moved off the subject of lessons. I dont think they'd be happy if i told them that i'd enjoyed mine so far anyway even if they hadnt been with me. Some of Jessica's friends come and join us on our table. I smile and say hi to them one by one. The conversation soon turns to fashion and I become uninterested. I eat my lunch slowly and only stop and look up when the whole table goes quiet.

"Who are they?" I hear Rose ask Jessica. I turn to look in the same direction as Rose and the others. I turn to find that all the girls are staring at the guy whom i'd dubed the 'definition of gorgeous' and his two brothers. The gorgeous guys that i'd insulted by calling them illiterate.

Rose.

So far being a freshman sucks. My classes suck but its not having Bella and Alice by my side thats made my day so far suck the most. The only thing that could make my first day not a disaster is if i make it onto the cheer squad. I am trying out after school and I positively can't wait! It's as i'm thinking about try-outs that I look out of the cafeteria window and my breath catches in my throat at the sight that meets my eyes. Three of the hottest guys ever are currently strolling into the room via the backdoor. One in particular catches my eye, he has thick curly brown hair, built like a wrestler, and tall enough to stand beside me and not look like a dwarf. Oh. My. God. I think i'm in love. I can't help but stare as he and his friends make their way across the cafeitria towards an empty table. Even though i know that his two friends are sitting beside all i can see is him. The others are there i know they are, I just don't care about them. Only him. Our eyes meet across the room and my hearts starts pounding. The very second that our gazes collide I feel this pull towards him, this burning desire to go to him, to stand up stride across the room and kiss him better than he's ever been kissed before. I don't though obviously im not going to embarrass myself that badly on my first day. I tear my head away from the window just as he looks at me. Alice has a dreamy look on her face as she too stares the three guys and Bella, suprisingly, isn't paying any attention to anything other than her food.

"Who are they?" I ask that girl who turned up with Bella, Jess that was her name, hoping that she'd tell me what i want to know. She looks up to watch alone with me and everyother girl .

"Their the Cullen's. Well, the sons. The lanky blond one thats Jasper, the tall auburn one thats Edward and the big brown haired guy thats Emmett." Jessica says checking them out.

"They don't look like brothers?" Alice asks speaking at from beside me. Jessica anwsers instantly "Oh they're not. Mr and Mrs Cullen can't have kids so they adopted them when they were little." Alice and I smile thinking about how kind the couple must be to take in three young boys like that. Alice tilts back on her chair slightly to whisper in my ear

"Dibs on the Jasper" I laugh and say

"Dibs on the Emmett"

We both laugh and then look over at Bella. She's blushing, for some unknown reason, while she picks at her food. Me and Alice look over at the guys table once more to find Edward staring at Bella's back. We share a look and Alice says what were both thinking

"Edward has dibs on Bella"

We laugh again and when it passes I say

"Girls room."

Me and Alice stand up instantly and Bella moves at a slower pace, probably threw fear of falling over on her ass like she normal does. We desperately need to discuss this. I know that Emmett is the one...the moment our eyes met I felt that spark. We dump our trays on the way out and I can feel eyes on me as we leave the cafetria. I'm so glad I look as good as i do today. I chose to wear my new black stilettos which arent really allowed since there far too high. My grey pleated skirt has been hitched up to mid thigh. My blouse is fitted and so is my black cashmere sweater. The navy blue striped tie hangs low and my hair is straight and down. Alice's uniform is the same as mine but her make-up is very different. She is wearing her knee length boots that she got on sale last week. Bella's skirt has been pulled up like ours only hers is a bit lower than mid-thigh only it would be knee-length if me and Alice had given her the choice. Her tie is perfect and her shirt is almost fully buttoned up. Her shoes are flat unlike mine and alice's though i dont blame her for that choice. That girl seriously cant even walk over a flat level surface without finding something to trip over.

"Oh my God! Jasper is sooooo hot! Indescribly hot!" Alice rambles on. I roll my eyes but smile all the same.

"No, no Emmett is the definately hottest. He is the one I chose." Bella frowns at me and its only when Alice sings

"She wants to have his babies!"

The Bella's expression changes and she's angry.

"You haven't even spoken to him! What are we doing talking about you having his kids?! You dont even know him" Bella rants. I glare at her and stand up straight.

"I will do what I want! You don't have a say in that. What's your problem? Just because you wont ever let a guy touch you let alone shag you, don't mean you can stop Alice and I doing what we want!" I yell so loudly I swear I heard people stop out side the door.

"Rose!" Alice yells at me, I ignore her.

I'm breathing heavily when i finish yelling and I storm out the door. Bella and Alice follow me threw it, Bella screaming

"Well thats better than being a slut!" in retailation.

"Bella!" Alice yells at Bella, we both ignore her.

Nobody calls me a slut! All i can see is red and because of it I slap Bella hard across her face.

"Rose!!" Alice yells even louder at me horrified and my blood runs cold as realise what i've just done. I just slapped my best friend.

"You bitch. I'm outta here. You stay away from me"

Bella goes to walk away but i grab her arm and pull her towards me, by now there is a little crowd gathering but i ignore them like i did Alice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" A sudden stinging sensation erupts in my left cheek.

"Bella!!" Alice yells again the look of horror on her face growing with each passing second. I glare at Bella and shove her hard. She falls with a thud onto the ground.

Without saying another word I spin on my heel and stride up the hallway towards my home room. I'm just about to turn a corner when a strong hand catches my shoulder. I turn to find, the love of my life, Emmett Cullen grinning down at me.

"Hey, wait up."

"I'm not moving" I point out to him

"Yeah but i've been following you for ages, you walk suprisingly fast for a girl in heels."

My eyebrows raise at the word 'following' although i'm flattered that he would I just find it slight funny and frightening that he 'followed me', the stalker! Yay! Emmett Cullen is stalking me!

"Ok that sounded wrong. Lets start over? Emmett Cullen." He holds out his hand I shake it.

"Rosalie Hale" I let go and force myself to turn around and walk away.

"Hey Rosalie?"

He calls me back though and of course I go.

"Yes?"

"What ya doing this weekend? Cos I was thinkin' maybe me and you could get to know each other a bit better."

Even though inside i'm jumping up and down i dont say anything. I keep my cool making sure my expression remains placide and controlled.

"Well then I'm gonna need your number then." He smiles at me and when i smile back he pulls out his phone. I hold out my hand for it and he places it on my palm. I type in my number and hand it back before turning around once again and strutting off down the hall.

"I'll call you!" He calls to me

"You better." I call back but I don't stop. If i'll stop walking I might very well faint. I have a date with Emmet Cullen!. Maybe a being a freshman wont be so bad after all.

Alice.

"Bella!!" I yell horrified at the scene that is playing out in front of me. Rose and Bella actually fighting! We're BFF's! We don't fight! Rose shoves Bella for retailating and then she storms off. I sink onto the ground beside Bella and help her up. Bella glares at Rose's back as she strutts off down the hall practically growling out the words

"If she thinks i'm ever going to forgive her for that shes very much mistaken. I can't beleive she had the nerve to do that!"

I look up at Bella, who's still glaring at Rose's retreating back, and see the one thing i didn't expect to see. She means every word, I can see it, the transparent honesty in her eyes shocks me. We're BFF's! We can't break up! You can't mean it! I mentally scream at her before calming down enough to try and defend Rose's actions. They are both in the wrong but Rose isnt hee to do damage control!

"Well, she did try to apologi-" I was cut off by the look of pure hate in Bella's eyes.

"She hit me! Who's side are you on, anyway?" She asks.

"No ones! She had no right either!-" I start to defend myself but she doesnt stay to listen and with one final death glare, Bella turns around and storms off back towards the cafetria. I look between both my friends as they go their seperate ways. Both heading in different directions, the question that forms in my mind; If Rose is left and Bella right, which way do i go? Left or right?

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did you know what to do! :D :D **

**Please review! :D**

**P.S. Who's your favourite character so far?  
**


	3. One Year Later

**Chapter Three! **

**Hope you like! **

**Please Review! :D :D**

* * *

Chapter Three

- One Year Later -

Alice.

It's been over a year since that fight in the hall. I tried not to chose a side. But by not choosing it cost me both my friends in a way. I havent spoken to Bella properly in a long time. She used to smile at me if we passed in hall, sometimes she'd even wave but not know. The reason, my boyfriend Jasper Cullen. By going out with one of the Cullens i was now spending time with Rose again since her and Emmett Cullen had been together a year last september. They were perfect together. Rose, the head cheerleader and Emmett, the star Quarterback. Everytime they shared a look you could just see the love and devotion in their eyes. Rose had been right all those months ago; Emmett Cullen was most certainly her 'the one' and now i had mine too, Jasper had asked me to be his girlfriend a few months ago he'd came and found me in the art room after school.

_I move the 2b pencil i'm using away from the paper and then lean back in my chair to admire the design that had been sitting in my head for ages. It was a design for a dress. I was beautiful and unique and mine. I was going to make this. Now that i could see the design properly i knew i had to make it. I hear a knock on the door and look up to find Jasper Cullen leaning against the wooden frame. My hearts starts to hammer agaisnt my ribcage. The very first time i set eyes on Jasper, it was like i knew he was the one for me and every time i saw him after that day, the feeling that we were meant to be, that we were soulmates, just kept on growing becoming more sure in my heart than anything i'd ever known before. Recently we'd started flirting giving me a reason to hope that he had come here today to ask me on a date.  
"Can i come in?" He asks lingering in the doorway  
"Sure" I say trying to remain calm and not shout 'I love you!' at him too prematurally. I lean back over my stetch and start to label parts of the drawing, listing the types and colours of the fabric im going to need to puchurse. I feel Jasper come up behind me but i dont move. I keep on scribbling labels until he decides to speak to me.  
"Alice?"  
My hand pauses and I swivel around on the stall,  
"Yes?"  
He looks suddenly nervous and gulps  
"Will..will you.." he takes a deep breath before hurriedly saying "willyoubemygirlfriend?"  
I wasn't expecting that! A date maybe but girlfriend!  
"What did you just say?"  
Its like all my dreams have come true at once when he takes another breath and says clearly this time.  
"Alice, Will you be my girlfriend?"  
I'm practically bouncing up and down on my stall now.  
"Yes please!"  
He laughs and i realise how pathetic the 'please' must have sounded. I mentally kick myself for allowing myself to cock this up already. His laughter ceases and his face turns nervous again. He leans in towards me and i know whats coming next, even if i wasnt expecting him to ask permission  
"Can i kiss you?"  
My heart speeds up and i swear you can hear it pounding as i nod to him. Our lips meet and its simply magic. My first kiss with Jasper Cullen. I'd dreamed this up many times but never had i pictured it quite like this. It's perfection exactly how a first kiss should and more. I know more than ever as he pulls away from me that he's the one! Jasper Cullen is my soul mate. _

_  
_I watch out my window as Jasper pulls up outside my house like he does every morning. I grab my bag off my bed and practically dance down the stairs. I sit on the bottom step, pull on my shoes and pick up my baby pink sparkly helmet. I yell goodbye to mom as I throw open the door. I'm halfway down across the drive before i hear mom shout  
"Bye Alice"  
I smile as i approach him. Jasper reaches up and yanks off his metalic blue helmet as I stand on my tiptoes. We kiss and he helps me up onto the bike. I hate this thing! but Jas loves it so i tolerate it! For now anyway.  
"Good morning" I say to him before shoving my helmet down over my head trying not to grimace at the thought of what its doing my hair.  
"It is now your here" he tells me making my smile boarden. I wrap my arms tight around his chest and after replacing his helmet he revs the bikes engine and takes off down the street. I cling onto him as we sped down the road towards our school. Jasper slows down as we pull into the lot. He parks up next to the off road jeep that i know belongs to Emmett. Jasper dismounts the bike and places his hands gently on my waist to help me down. Jas pulls me flush agaisnt him, he leans down and I rise up onto my tiptoes again. Our lips brush just as Rose squeals  
"Alice?!"  
My whole body sags in disappointment as does Jasper's. I sigh and turn around to face Rose and of course Emmett. They're always together, always.  
"Sorry dude, We intrupting?"  
"Duh!" I sigh annoyed. We never, well mostly never, interupt them. We only do when it goes beyond PG-13. Rose smirks and grabs my arm.  
"Guess what!?" Rose squeals again and this time louder.  
"What?" I ask slightly annoyed. I mean come on, I wanted that kiss!  
"My moms gonna be gone for the whole weekend and is taking my brothers wiht her. And guess what that mean..." Her smile tightens and he sways.  
"Erm...." It's as if a light bulb switchs on in my head. "House party!" I scream, causing a group of freshmen to look up.  
"Yeah! I was thinking we could invite the art people, cheer squad, jocks, baseball team and their girlfriends." She says practcally boucing. "Oh and it's tonight at seven. Invite everyone." Yes this means I can invite Bella! Speaking of Bella she walks past us a little too close for Rose's liking. Rose sticks out her foot and Bella goes flying. I'm not close enough to catch her but her admirer does, the other single Mr. Cullen. Those two will be together one day soon, i just have this feeling. Bella mutters something, probably saying thank you and then hurries off.

Rose snickers at her departing back, shots a glare at Edward before turning to me.  
"And _that _is not invited!"  
Well there goes any hope of inviting Bella. Anyway decorations. We're going to need decorations, food, drink and outfits.  
"Ok so what we gonna do about food, drinks, clothes?" I list and her previously sour look turns into an award winning smile as she says  
"Shopping after school?"  
I nod and with that she drags emmett off towards the school building. I turn to face Jas and plaster a hopefully seductive smile on my face  
"So where were we?"  
I reach up and he leans down. Our lips are almost touching when the bell sounds across the parking lot. Jasper mutters a few choice curse words in response to another interuption. I laugh, grab his hand and him as he sulks across the parking lot saying  
"Dont wanna be late now, do we?"

Bella.

In a year my life had changed so much. I was no longer friends with Rose and more recently with Alice. I had only one good friend now and that was Angela Webber. She's currently sitting beside me as i drive my black vauhall corsa into the school parking lot. I tried not to scowl as we drove past rose and alice jumping up and down hugging each other. As i park up my phone buzzes in my pocket. I turn the key and the engine cuts out. I awkardly pull my phone out of my pocket, 'one new message' the screen reads. I open it and smile, its from the one person i want it to be from.

_Music room. 5 mins._

_x_

My smile widens as i read his simple little instruction. I turn to angela and my smile turns sympathetic. She sighs and says

"Oh just go already. I'm sure i can manage a few minutes without you."

I hug her and say into her ear

"Your awesome"

She hugs me back saying

"I know. Now go."

I giggle and walk hurriedly across the parking lot. I can't run through fear of tripping over my own feet. Unfortunately for me its not my own foot that trips my. Rose sticks her foot out as i scurry past. Luckily, i dont fall flat on my face. A strong hand grabs hold of me and stops me smacking into the concrete. Edward Cullen pulls me up and sets me on my feet like he did the first time i met him. I mutter a quick thanks, smile and hurry off towards the music room.

I gently push open the door and of course the room is empty apart from the instruments. I go over to the grand piano and sit myself down on its bench. It look down at my phone that is still in my hand and am re-reading the text message when the door opens.

"Your late" i scold as he walks slowly towards me. The heart stopping grin that im accustom to appears on his face as he says

"Well this cute clumsy girl tripped over in the parking lot and i promised her i'd always be the one to catch her when she falls."

I raise my eyebrows at him playing along,

"Cute?" I question, he crouchs done in front of me and says

"Maybe cute was the wrong word, How about" He leans up and plants kisses on my forehead, nose and chin between words

"Beautiful" chin "Gorgeous" nose "Stunning" forehead

I feel the blush creaping onto my face as his soft lips press down agaisnt my skin and he compliments me.

"And most importantly" he rises to his knees and places his hands on either side of my face, looks straight into my eyes "All mine"

I nod once and he leans in to press his lips down onto mine. The bell rings and we both groan. Edward pulls back from me and sighs.

"This is getting stupid." He mutters angrily. I go to get up from the bench, I hate being late, but he stops me. He grabs my hand and holds it in his looking up at me, his eyes pleading.

"Bella we need to stop hiding. I dont think i can last another day with 'us' being a secret. You told me last week you loved me and i told you the same. Please Bella, I want people to know that i love you."

I shook my head

"Edward, im not popular. If you tell everyone, your friends, then they'll disown you."

"If they disown me for being in love with you Bella, then good ridance to the lot of them. I would much rather sit beside you love, while you and Angela talk about Withering Heights than have to sit across the room away from you longing to be by your side. I will quite happily risk my high school status to be with you Bella." He kisses me again and i feel myself preparing to cave.

I didn't want everyone to know about 'us'. We'd managed to hide our relationship for almost two months, so why tell everyone now? When telling had the potential to tear us apart.

"Not now, please. Not today." a heartbreakingly hopeless look appears on his face and with it i cave

"Monday. You can tell everyone monday just not today"

He beams at me and hugs me tight, whispering a thank you in my ear. I gulp nervously at the thought of telling everyone. So far only two people know about 'us' and they are Angela and Edward's brother Jasper, he hadn't told Emmett because of Rose. Emmett wouldnt keep a secret from Rose and if Rose knew gossip the whole school knew it especially when it was about me. Jasper had promised to keep our secret though, including from Alice. He hated keeping things from her but it isnt his secret to tell.

"Edward, we're gonna be late. We need to go." I grab his hands and rise from the bench pulling him up to stand with me. I walk away taking him with me at the door he wraps his arms around me before i can open it.

"No your not going!"

I giggle and wriggle to escape his hold. I hate being late. Really hate it though i do love Edward, alot. Being late because him well that i can handle. Too an extent.

"We have to go!" I complain and struggle futher.

"Can i see you tomorrow?" he asks

I nod and say "Mum and Dad won't be in, their going away for the weekend. You wont have to sneak you in this time." I smile and he lets go, satisified that we will see each other soon.

"I love you" i say before i reach up to peck him on the lips. He says he love me as i slip out the door. He'll wait a minute or two before he leaves as he normally does.

Monday will be difficult for both of us. Him more so than me. I'm dreading it now and part of me hopes that monday will never come. I know it will though i'm not that stupid. Suprisingly im only five minutes late for class. The teacher raises his eyebrows at me in a reprimanding fashion.

"Sorry Sir, er girl problems." I say a bit too loudly, the whole class apart from Angela laughs. My excuse works though and looking thoroughly uncomfortable the teacher waves me off to my seat. I sit down beside Angela and pull my books out of my bag. She sends me a questioning look and taps her watch. I grab my pen flip open the notebook and scribble

'Wouldn't let me leave'

Angela grabs he pen and writes underneath

'Awww hes so sweet'

'I know, love him so much.'

Our note conversation ends there and its only as were driving home that we talk about Edward again but Angela doesnt bring him up this time, I do.

"Angela?" i ask as we pull up outside her house, she turns to me

"Yeah?"

"Do you think i should, you know, with Edward?"

She looks at me seriously

"Do you feel ready?"

I nod even if i am a little unsure about how i feel.

"And you love him?"

Now that i am certain about, "Without a doubt."

She opens her door and says

"If you feel ready and you love him then why not?"

I nod as she climbs out of my car closing the door with a gentle snap of the lock. I start the engine up again once shes out. She leans down and speaks through the open window just before i drive away.

"Oh and Bella?"

I turn to her this time

"Be ready." she smiles, turns and walks up her front path.

I spend the rest of the short drive thinking, about monday, about tomorrow, about today. I pull up onto my driveway and notice as i climb out my car what looks like most of the popular crowd going into Rose's house. Guess shes having a party, humm wonder what dad would think of that?

Rose.

The past year has gone by so quickly. I'm the head cheerleader and I have the best most adorable boyfriend; Emmett Cullen. I haven't spoken to Bella since the fight and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon. Me and Alice are still friends though mainly because of her boyfriend. Jasper Cullen, Emmett's adopted brother, is the reason we're currently in the stages of becoming BFF's again.

Right now people are starting to arrive at my house for the party. Mom has gone away for the weekend, taking my twin brothers with her, which means the perfect time for a party. Of course she knows I'm throwing it, in fact she suggested it. God i love my mum!

"Hey baby, you're looking hot tonight." Emmett whispers in my ear. a shiver runs through me at the combination of his words and his warm breath on my skin. Every time he's near me it just sets of the most insane yet amazing reactions inside me. I'm so I love with Emmett, its just impossible to describe how much. There a isnt a word in the english language that could some up my love for him.

"I know and thanks. Though I'm sure you'd prefer it on the floor." I say smirking. He frowns.

"If you keep doing that I might take you up on that offer." He kisses me passionately.

"Hey! Keep it PG-13!" Jess screams over the music. Everyone around us laughs, but I silence them with a glare. Jess is so gonna get it Monday. Or right now.

"Yeah like you kept it with Lauren!" I shout back. Everyone in ear shot laughed loudly. Jess went as red as she could go. Lauren had come onto Jess at our last party. It had been hilarous!

The music is so loud the house is practically vibrating. I turn to where Mike Newton is the DJ, I storm over and scream, "Keep it down! Thats was the rule, Newton!" I had given him a list of rules about the music and he obviously completely ignored them.

"What?!" He yells over the music.

As I go to say something I spot a man in a uniform, a man i recognise . It's Bella's dad Chief Swan. I pull the plug to the music, It dies and everyone to groans.

"Rosalie, this music is unacceptable!" I nod. "Therefore party over!" He shouts and everyone scowls. "You have one minute to disperse or I start arresting you all for underage drinking!" I have never seen a house clear this quickly before.

"I'll be having words with your mother" Chief Swan says before turning around and leaving my party wrecked house.

The guys and Alice stay behind to help clean up and hours later the house is spotless. Well, that was a good party, until it got shut down. My luck huh?

But I told everyone that was living around me about the party. So how did the Charlie know? He lives way across the street and I'd told Renee that we would try to keep the noise down. She'd said not to worry as Charlie was working tonight. I'd cover everything, so how did I get shut down?

Then again the one person who knew and the one person I didn't invite is my enemy. Bella ratted me out! The bitch!  
"Oh Swan you are so gonna regret this!"

* * *

**We love reviews!! So if you loved this, Pleave review!! :D**

**Last chapter we asked about characters and now we're gonna ask about couples. **

**So, who's your favourtie couple so far? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Bullet Wounds, Laughing Fits and

**Chapter Four! **

**Please review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

- Bullet Wounds, Laughing Fits and Little Shopping Trips - **  
**

**Alice.**

There are two things in this world that I, Mary-Alice Brandon, love more than my own life. One is obvious, and it goes by the name of Mr J Cullen. The second not so obvious; Shopping. I love shopping so much that i'm turning into Amy Adams in that film; Confessions of a Shopaholic. It's not my fault though. It's an addiction. I just have to shop. Besides i have to look good, Jas might get bored of me if i dont. I get out of my mums car that i borrowed this morning to go on yet another shopping trip. I struggle through the front door with the multiude of bags that are currently stretched up my forearm. I dump them in the hall and look up to fine my mom glaring down at me and the bags at my feet.

"Mary-Alice this has got to stop! Money doesnt grow on trees!" She yells loudly making me flinch and my cat, Laya, hiss in protest to the sudden change in noise level.

"Mum it was just a little shopping trip." Is my attempt at defending myself agaisnt her arguement.

"Spending 800 dollars on a dress is not a little shopping trip!" She roars flinging a large handful of crumpled up reciepts in my face. Oh crap! She found them!

"It was savings!" I yell in another attemp to defend myself.

"Your college fund does not count as savings!" She yells at me "I've had it with you Mary-Alice your behaviour is unacceptable! When you learn to spend respondsibly then maybe you can have access to your 'savings' again!"

I feel my face drain of colour as shes goes on to say

"Oh yes Alice, I've cancelled all your credit cards!"

Tears start streaming down my cheeks and my moms voice is softer as she says

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but you left me no choice." She tries to hug me but i push her away and storm out the house.

I jump into moms car and drive off faster than the speed limit allows. Luckily i dont get stopped. I pull up outside Jaspers glorious house and practically throw myself towards the front door. I knock as calmly as i can on the door. It opens and the kind face of Esme, Jasper's adoptive mother, is what greets me.

"Oh Alice dear whats wrong?" she pulls me into her arms and rubs my back while i cry. Jasper suddenly appears at his mothers side and Esme transfers me into his loving arms.

"You alright?" He whispers into my ear.

I shake my head agaisnt his chest and he holds me that little bit tighter.

"We'll go upstairs"

I nod and he guides me up the stairs towards his bedroom.

He sits me down on his bed, I sigh and lie back across it. He lies down next to me. I turn onto my side and gaze down at him watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. He turns onto his side too and leans in towards me. Planting a soft kiss on my lips. His kiss isnt the type of kiss i want right now! I pull back giving us both a moment to breathe before i crush my lips down onto his and manioever my body so that im straddling his waist. I break our kiss so i can pull his shirt off. He doesnt protest until mine shirt is also off and on the floor, in fact he looks insanely happy at the turn of events until i start tugging at his belt. He stops me before i can manage to unbuckle it.

"Alice i'm not going to do this for the first time just because your upset." He states firmly. Feeling humiliated I climb off him and move away from him. I sit up on the side of his bed and pull on my shirt. He moves around the bed to sit beside me. He takes my little hand in his and says

"I love you Alice, I want you to be ready, I want our first time to be perfect, dont you?"

Even though i'm angry and insulted by his act of rejection I nod knowing he's right. I lean into him and lay my head agaisnt his chest.

"I want to soon though." I tell him looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. He responds with

"When your ready." before kissing me again. The bedroom door bangs open and we jump apart.

"Dude! Guess what?" Emmett laughs, Rose is standing just behind her body shaking with laughter also.

"What have you done?" Jas asks his eyes narrowed with suspicion. The second the words leave Jasper's mouth the phone rings.

**Rose**.

"Babe you ok?" Emmett asks, cuddling me. I turn over and snuggle in to his muscled chest. Oh yeah this is simply heaven.

After the disastrous party last night, well early hours of the morning, Emmett stayed with me. We just slept in each others arms on my king size white bed. Now that he asked me if I was ok...it's ruined the moment.

"Not after that party. Bella made me a laughing stock!" I practically scream into his bare chest. He flinches at the volume of my voice.

"Are you sure it's was Bella? I mean yeah Charlie's her dad but would she really stoop so-" He stops when I explode in anger.

"Of course she would! She has before!" I scream as I jump up and head into my en-suite bathroom. I lock the door and angrily start brushing my teeth, scrubbing hard to relive some of the aggitation that i'm feeling.

"Babe, come out!" Emmett shouts through the door, knocking it with his knuckles. I can't hep but smile. My gorgeous, loving boyfriend Emmett, I can always rely on him. I open the door and he stumbles forward. I laugh as he pulls me in to a hug.

"Emmett go get changed. I need to as well. Then you're going to drive us to yours and were going to think of a way to get Bella," I hiss her name. "Back! Humiliate her like she humiliated me." I smile evilly, as ideas for payback start to fill my head. Ooh the possibilities are endless.

"Ok." He says simply before shrugging his shoulders and getting his clothes. He leaves me to it and he changes in the bathroom.

I go to my huge closet and pick out a pink pleated mini skirt, white stilettos, white vest top and a pink jacket. Basically my idol Rachel McAdams signature outfit in her film Mean Girls. She is so talented and I love her hair when she's a brunette. I met her once when I was thirteen, let's just say I nearly fainted when I met her.

I do my makeup with great care and I look pretty damn good, like always!

"You look amazing as always." Emmett says behind me scaring me when he wraps his arms around my waist. I squeal in suprise.

"Thanks, so do you." I tilt my head back to purr into his ear. I turn in his arms and he kisses me. I dont hestitate and kiss hungrily. We make out for a little while before I break away from him.

"Right come on!" I chirp dragging him behind me down the steep stairs. I don't tumble or fall, something Bella will never achieve without surgery. Her hip aliment is just all wrong either that or shes made enemies with gravity meaning she can't stand up for longer than a few seconds. Stupid pathetic klutzy bitch.

We walk up to the jeep and Emmett opens my door for me. I get in and thank him as I do. Soon we set off and I'm happily plotting in his passenger seat. We get to the end of the road when I shout at him to stop. Outside Bella 'Loser' Swan's house is Emmett's brothers car. Edward Cullen's silver volvo is parked neatly beside her cheap shitty little roadster in her driveway.

"What?" Emmett asks. I smile evilly and turn his head in the direction of her house. His jaw drops in disgust. "Dude that's messed up!"

"Clearly, he spent the night. It's such a shame they aren't going to have a good morning."

I flip out my cell phone and scroll down until the arrow is pointing to Police Station.

"Be a shame if Charlie just happened to catch them" I say as I hit the little green phone.

**Bella**.

Saturday morning my mom wakes me before they have to leave. I lean over the banister and wave them goodbye from upstairs rather than going downstairs in my t-shirt and pants. The door closes and I immediately dash back into my room. I grab my phone off my dresser quickly send a text to edward telling him to come over as soon as he can. I raid my dresser draws for the scary black lacy thong that Rose and Alice made me buy years ago. I haven't ever worn it before but if im really going to do this then I need to at least try and look sexy. I strip and pull on the thong that i instantly find uncomfortable. I'm about to pull on my bra when the door bell rings, bloody hell that man drives fast!

Panicking I grab my thin cotton dressing gown from where it hangs on the back of my door. I throw it on and tie the belt tight around my waist. I take the stairs as fast as i can without tripping. I can see the outline of his body through the frosted glass part of my front door. I open the door enough for him to slip through before i hasitally shut it. His gorgeous green eyes widen as he looks at me and i feel my face getting red as they roam over my barely covered body.

I know that i'm ready to take this step. Yes we havent been going out long but I know that i want this. I wrap my arms around him hugging him tight. He responds immediately and wraps his arms around me holding me close.

"Edward?" I breathe out his name, trying again to act sexy but not really knowing now to accomplish it.

"Bella?" He whispers back

"Come with me." I pull out of his arms and take his hand. He looks a little confused as i lead him into my bedroom. We dont have to shut ourselves up in here today since my parents away. The timing couldn't be more perfect, their gone all day today and wont be back until tomorrow evening at the lastest. Edward will be long gone before they even turn into our street.

I sit him down on my bed and say

"Close your eyes and dont open them until i tell you too"

Looking even more confused he does what i ask and shuts his eyes. I take one step away from him and tug on my dressing gown belt. I shrug out of it, it falls from my shoulders and pools at my feet. I take a deep breath before saying

"You can open them now"

His eyes practically bulge out of their sockets. To be fair, he's never actually seen me like this before so this must come as quite a shock.

I move over to him, gently push him backwards so he's lying across my bed.

"Bella!" he protests as i position myself so i'm sitting over him. "Oh my god! You dont want to do you!"

Feeling beyond humiliated i go to climb off him. He plants his hands firmly on my waist so i can't get away.

"Believe me Bella, there is nothing i want to do more than this but I need to know your ready before this can happen"

"Trust me i'm ready! Edward, do you honestly believe i would stand in front of you half naked, if i wasnt?" I ask him.

"Have you even thought this through?" He asks i can hear the suprise in his voice. Seriously the way hes acting is just ridiculous! His half naked girlfriend is sitting across his lap and all he wants to do is ask questions.

"Of course i have" I sigh annoyed, if it wasnt for the fact that i can feel his reaction to my being half naked i would think he didn't like what he saw.

"Do you even have protection?"

"I do actually" I lean over him and pull open my draw. I take out a condom that i found hidden in there a few days ago. It must have been in there ages. I can't remember where i got it from though. Must have been free at some school health thing or something. Oh well its not like it matters where i got it from the point is that i have it.

I show him the condom and his instance reaction is to roll me over onto my back. He crushes his lips down onto mine, i wrap my arms around his neck and push myself as close to him as possible. After a while he pulls back from me panting

"One last time, are you sure?"

I nod to him and I take off his shirt.

"One hundred and ten percent sure."

We kiss again but this kiss is deeper and holds more passion than i've ever experienced before. Our bodies become one and even though it hurts and its not as amazing as i'd seen it portrayed on tv, I know I made the right descision. I love Edward and I wouldn't have wanted to lose my virginity to any body else.

**Edward**.

With both of us breathing heavly, i move away from Bella and lie down beside her.

"Have I told you recently just how much I love you?"

She rolls onto her side to face me wincing slightly at the movement. Her face turns thoughtful as she stares down at me

"Humm, I'm not sure does a few mintues ago count as recently?"

I smile at her and she leans down to kiss me. Just as I start thinking about how perfect this day is becoming I hear a police siren in the distance. It gets closer and Bella jumps up away from me. She looks panicked as she throws my jeans at me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask as I get up and pull them on. A loud bang sounds and Bella's dads voice yells

"Bella?!"

Bella throws on her dressing gown and ties it tight. Loud thundering footsteps sound signally him running up the staircase. As her bedroom door is thrown open I suddenly start worring for the safety of my balls. Her fathers eyes widen in confusion as he scans Bella's bedroom. Our dishelved appearences, scattered clothes and the crumpled bed sheets soon cause the confusion to turn into rage. His face goes very red just before he pulls out his police gun. He points it directly at me

"You slept with my daughter?" His voice is low and menacing making me stop worring about my balls for a second and to instead start worring for my life.

**Emmett**.

Rose listens to her cell for a bit before clicking a button. I can hear the dial tone then a gruff cough.

"Hello emergency services, how can I help?" The bored Asian man says. I laugh at his tone, but a glare from Rosalie shuts me up.

"Police services please." Rosalie says quickly as if it's life or death. There is a dial tone again and then a woman answers.

"Valley Police Station, how can I help?" Oh god! Don't they say anything else? It's all, hello how can I help, like they actually give a crap! My favourite is, please calm down sir. Well if you're witnessing a fire or a murder your not likely to stay calm are you? No, stupid pricks.

"I would like to report a burglary taking place right now." Her breathing quickens as she acts like she's an innocent passer by. God I love her!

"Please try to remain calm miss. What is the address?" The woman tells Rose to stay calm yet she sounds suddenly hyper and far too happy at the turn of events, her nasal voice is starting to annoy the shit out of me.

Rosalie tells her the address while I look at the house. Eyeing my brother What is Eddie doing with her? Well he was doing her last night, but what's he doing with her? He could have almost anyone yet he choses to shag a total loser. I have never been happier to be with Rose at this point.

"They are taking there time." Rosalie sighs inspecting her nails. She is such a girl...but she is my beautiful, amazing, spectacular, hot girl.

Flashing blue lights zoom past us and skid on to the drive way of the lawn. Charlie storms out and runs inside.

We wait for a bit before we see a shocked Edward running outside struggling to put on his top and shoes. He's hopping around as a livid Charlie runs after him with something in his hand. It's his gun! Haha! I'm kinda hoping at this point that Chief Swan doesnt actually kill my brother. He may be a total idiot but I do care about him. I can't help but laugh though when I notice Rose taking filming the whole scene on her iPhone.

Bella then runs out of the house with her hair looking like a haystack and in only a dressing gown. She screams 'Dad!' before running after Charlie who was still chasing after Edward. A gun shot sounds and we both look up. Edward's face has gone dramatically pale as he clutches his wounded shoulder. He seems fine so I allow myself to keep laughing since it is funny.

Rose and I were practically dying with laughter as Edward, now with a banage wrapped around his arm is cuffed and forced into the back of the Chief's cop car.

"This was better than I thought it was going to be!" Rosalie exclaims as she plays back the video she'd just made on her phone. The whole street has gathered outside by the time a red faced Bella is lead back into her house by her mother.

"Take us to yours then." Rosalie says through her laughter. I have trouble not crashing as I can't gain control over my laughter either. I pull into the driveway, switch off the engine. Alice's mom's car is in the driveway. Meaning she and Jasper are inside. I so can't wait to tell them what happened.

**Jasper**.

Emmett and Rose stop laughing the second the phone rings. I frown as they turn around and lean over the banister to listen to the conversation. What the hell on earth has Emmett done this time? Alice grabs my hand and pulls me over to them. Its not that easy to hear what Esme is saying to whoever is on the phone. Well it isnt until she starts yelling.

"What do you mean you've been arrested?!"

Emmett looks over at me and I mouth

'What did you do?'

He shakes his head and laughs silently into his hand. More confused than before I look over at Alice, she just shrugs at me and moves futher forward to listen.

"He shot you?!" Esme practically screams.

I'm confused until I remember, Edward is going out with Bella. Bella Swan school nerd and daughter of the Chief of Police. Oh what had the dumbass gone and done? I dont have to wait long for an anwser

"What do you mean 'you may have slept with his daughter'?! You either did or you didn't?"

There's a pause as Edward anwsers.

"I'm coming to get you! We'll talk about this later!" Infuritated Esme slams the phone down. We all duck down as she storms towards the front set of double doors. She slams them too as she leaves. I turn to Emmett and ask

"What are the chances that Edward will make it out of this alive?"

Emmett shrugs

"Slim"

I nod and we both ponder that thought for a second before Emmett looks up a serious expression on his face and asks

"Do you wanna play the Wii?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please **

**Please **

**Please **

**Please **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Repercussions

**Ok here is Chapter Five! Sorry it took so long! **

**Please Review! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five **

**- Repercussions -**

**Edward. **

My shoulder throbs painfully as the officer leads me away from my temporary cell and me down the corridor towards the front desk. I hear Esme before I see her.

"You shot my son!!" I flinch at the painfully loud volume of her voice.

"Darling, stay calm. Edward is fine, it's nothing more than a flesh wound"

Me and the officer turn the corner as Esme yells at Carlisle

"'Nothing more than a flesh wound'? That bastard shot our son!" She points over at Bella's dad who is glaring across the room at me.

"Edward!" She shouts when she spots me. She runs over and to my surprise pulls me into a hug. I thought she was going to kill me! I hadn't thought that she'd hug me!

She pulls away and whacks my uninjured shoulder, then the side of my head. Now this is more the reaction i was expecting!

"You stupid idiot! You got yourself shot!" She yells at me as shes hit me.

Carlisle takes her hand and pulls her away from me before she gets to carried away and actually hurts me.

"Let's get you home, son." Carlisle says a look of disappoint on his face. Oh god! disappointment is always worse than anger! I'd rather he was yelling at me than looking at me like that. He moves over to the front desk, towards Bella's seething father, and picks up the clear plastic bag that contains the few things I had in my pockets. As we go to leave Charlie says from behind us

"Remember our agreement."

I turn around and see Carlisle nod once in response.

"What agreement?" I ask once we're a safe distance from the station. Carlisle doesn't answer me straight away but after a few seconds he sighs and says

"I'll explain later" and opens the side door of Esme's Bentley for me giving me a stern look as he did so. I took his not so subtle hint and got inside. The car remained silent as we drove. I hate to admit it but i felt terrified about what they were going to say when we got home. I had slept with an under aged girl and had been caught by her cop father. It didn't matter to Charlie that I was also, by law, classed underage. I was older therefore he wanted me to go down for what we'd done. But he would only have a case against me if Bella said she wanted to prosecute me which she wouldn't. We loved each other and it had been her idea, not that i was complaining, this morning had been the single greatest experience of my life so far. Well apart from the bit where i got shot, it would have been better if that hadn't happened. Carlisle pulls up outside the house and we all go inside. The moment the front door closes behind us Esme practically growls at me.

"Kitchen."

Feeling like a lamb heading off to slaughter I follow my parents into the kitchen.

**Jasper.**

"You can't do that! You can't stop me!" Edward's voice yells from downstairs. Me and Emmett both freeze at the sound. We share a look before running from the upstairs games room and out into the hallway. We're both leaning over the railings to hear better when Rose and Alice join us.

"Edward we had no choice! It was stop seeing her or go to prison!" Esme shouts back. I turn to glare at my brother and his girlfriend as they start laughing again.

"You think this is funny? You've ruined his fucking life!" They stop laughing, Emmett looks down at the ground and Rose glares at me.

"I'm sure he'll find someone else to fuck!"

Before I can say anything to her. We hear a loud bang and then Carlisle yell

"Edward calm down!" What the hell had he just done?!

"Fuck you!" Edward shouts back and we all freeze in shock. Edward doesn't swear! In fact I don't think I've ever heard him swear before.

"Edward!" Esme screams as we all watch him storm out the kitchen slamming the door after him. He heads for the stairs and Emmett curses

"Crap!" and we all run back into my room, the closest room to where we currently are.

I manage to close the door enough so that we can all see Edward, face like thunder, storm pass the door but he can't see us. We hear his bedroom door bang shut and in response to it I say to nobody in particular.

"Someone needs to talk to him"

Emmett sighs and says in a quiet voice

"I'll go"

Even though I'm surprised I nod to him and he walks out the room not once looking back.

**Bella.**

It's Monday morning, It's time for school but I just can't make myself move. Dad had come home and had told me that I was not to see Edward again. I'd argued against obvious, we went to school together and he couldn't stop us seeing each other there. Dad had said then that if he caught us again, he would make sure Edward went down for a long time. I'd come upstairs after that and I hadn't moved from my bed since. There's a knock at my door but I ignore it.

"Bella?" mum calls as the door creaks open gradually. Sam, my cat who has sat patiently beside me since I locked myself in here, lifts his head and utters a soft meow at the sudden noise.

I make no movement or sound to show I heard her. She sighs and pushes open the door fully

"Bella, you have school."

I say nothing again and after a minute or so she says

"Bella I know you can hear me. You have to go to school! I'm sorry, I know your upset but you don't have a choice. If your not up in ten minutes I'll get the wet flannel!" She threatens before dumping my washed uniform onto my bed and leaving.

The second the door closes I pull back my covers and climb out of my bed. I throw on my uniform and hack through my hair with my hairbrush. Against my better judgment I glance at my reflexion in the mirror and grimace at the person who stares back at me. She has huge dark bags under her eyes, her hair is very obviously unwashed and tears tracks stain her cheeks. I don't want that girl to be me but she is. I go into my bathroom and scrub my face hoping it will help. It does but not much and after deciding its hopeless I pick up Sam and leave my bedroom. I feed Sam when I get downstairs. I ignore mum as she offers me toast and I grab my keys and phone before I leave the house a good hour early.

I have to wait for Angela to get ready but she doesn't take long and soon I'm driving along the main road thinking that I really can't face school right now. I make a decision in my head and I pull over the car and Angela shots me a quizzical look as I pull up on the side of the road.

"Bella what are you doing?" She asks as I turn the key and take it out of the ignition.

"I can't go. I can't do it." I say shaking my head and beginning to cry. Angela unbuckles her seat belt and maneuvers awkwardly in the front seat to hug me.

"It's alright. It'll be ok"

I shake my head and cry into her shoulder. I pull away from her and with tears streaming down my face I hand her my keys and climb out of my car. I walk slowly around the front and lean down by her window.

"I'm fine, just go"

She looks like shes going to argue so I quickly say

"Just go" and I turn around and walk away.

I hear the rev of the engine before she pulls away. I'm at the little beach that me, Alice and Rose used to go to almost every weekend. I don't care that I could get in trouble for skipping school, I normally would, but today I just don't give a crap! There's a couple of huge rocks that we all used to climb on when we were kids just down the beach from where I'm standing now. I sit beside them so that passing cars wont see me. I lean back against the cold stone and cry for hours. My phone beeps to tell my there's a new message. I pull it out of my pocket and smile, its from Edward.

_Where are you? I'm worried. _

_Need to see you. _

_I love you! _

_E _

I quickly text back.

_At the beach near us. Couldn't face school. _

_Sorry._

_Love you too! _

_B xxx_

Its only mere seconds before my phone beeps again.

_I'm coming to meet you now._

_E _

I don't answer his message because I know that I wont be able to tell him to stay away even though part of me wants him to since I know my dad isn't joking about getting him sent down but another stronger part of me craves him so badly that it doesn't care. It's another half an hour before my phone buzzes loudly, he's ringing me. I click the green phone and his beautiful voice fills my ear.

"Where are you? I can't see you"

I don't say anything I just stand up, coming out of my hiding place that clearly worked if he couldn't find me. The moment I see him my jaw drops and not because he's gorgeous like normal, his face is covered in blood. What the hell did I miss at school today?!

**Rose. **

It's lunch time and in the cafeteria eating my salad as Emmett devours a cheeseburger and fries, I laugh as he gets some ketchup on his chin. I giggle and wipe it of with a napkin.

"Cheers!" He smiles. He offers me a fry but I shake my head. I'm waiting until tonight for my calorific meal. We're going on a date and Em's probably taking me to McDonalds as we haven't been there since our first date. I've had to work to keep my figure but I can go wild once in a while.

"I can't wait for this weekend, and it's only Monday!" I exclaim. Emmett looks confused until I glare at him. I raise my hand but he puts his hands up to stop me.

"Whoa! I was kidding I know it's your sixteenth Rose! I'm not that stupid." He nods his head in triumph before going back to trying to open a ketchup sachet. He struggles for a while before I rip it from his hand and open it in one movement from the dotted lines.

"Cheers." He repeats grinning. I place a sweet kiss on his gorgeous lips and it turned to tongues.

"You bitch!" I hear a voice I recognise shout loudly from directly behind me. I turn and glare at the person that has dared to interrupt mine and Emmett's mini make out session. I look behind me to see Edward. I stand up and hiss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The whole room goes silent. I look down and notice the bottom of his bandage peaking out from under his sleeves.

"Nice war wound." I smirk rocking back on my heels silently daring him to come up with a smart ass comment.

"Only because you called Charlie and got me shot!" He shouts. I momentarily freeze and my blood runs cold. How does he know? Oh god! I swear I'm going to kill the person that blabbed!

" Well if you hadn't been shagging that nerdy bitch Bella Swan, in the first place, you wouldn't have got shot!" I yell through the gasps. The first set of gasps was that _the _Edward Cullen got shot. The second louder gasps were for him shagging Bella Swan Queen of the nerds.

"Don't talk about her like that. She's kind caring and the opposite of your slag self!"

" I'm a virgin for you information and I'm not the slut in this school. That would be Jess or Lauren, but your kind caring and not so innocent Bella is a very, _very_ close second."

"You bitch!" He repeats sounding angrier than before as he takes a step forward towards me. Emmett takes a step in front of me blocking me from his infuriated younger brother.

"Back off!" Emmett growls, but his eyes look as if he's saying something else, pleading almost.

"Your defending her?" He asks shocked. I don't understand why he's surprised until he continues by saying

"Since your the one that told me what she did!"

"You did what?!" I shout and look at Emmett. For the second time in my life my face shows fear. Did he tell him that I called the cops for payback?

"Rose I'm sorr-" I slap him as he goes to apologise and by doing so confirming that he told on me. The cafeteria goes silent at the sound of my vicious slap.

"Your not fucking sorry! If you were, you wouldn't have told him" I say before looking over at Edward. The smug grin on his face tells me that he's clearly enjoying my humiliation. I wipe that grin off his face in a second with a swift knee in the balls.

"Rose I am so sorry." Emmett apologises again with tears in his eyes and in response I slap him as hard as I can since he clearly didn't get the message the first time I did.

"Stay the fuck away from me! I hate you!" I shout before I quickly exit the cafeteria.

Emmett, the love of my life, ratted me out to his brother therefore I am now humiliated because, I ratted Swan out to Charlie. Will this war ever end with a victory that isn't temporary?

**Emmett.**

"Edward I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I tackle him to the floor. I punch him once in the nose and the blood gushes down his face from the break. I manage to punch him once more in the mouth before he overcomes his shock and pushes me away. I throw another punch aiming at his gut I only miss because Jasper yells at me from the doorway.

"Emmett stop!"

We both turn to him as he charges across the room pushing through the growing crowd to get to us. When he reaches us he says

"First, Ed don't pick fights with girls! It's not nice! Especially when said girl could easily kick your ass! And don't call them sluts, they don't like it!" I look very smug before he turns to me

"Second, Em!" He looks at me very seriously before saying simply "Bro's before whoes!"

"You calling my girlfriend a whore?" I yell as my anger flares up as he too calls my angel a whoe.

Jasper suddenly looks very scared and he starts stuttering

"Dude, I didn't mean it like that! Geez! .. Er .. What I meant was .. Er . Er .. was um brothers before women! You know um good virtuous innocent women." I laugh and say

"That don't count Bella then!"

Edward snaps to attention at my words since he'd clearly got bored and had started texting his slag.

"For the last time Bella is not a whore!!" He roars looking livid.

"Of course she's not" I say in a voice so patronising that if looks could kill I would've dropped dead on the spot.

He walks forward balling his fist. I ain't scared though I can block any hit he throws at me easily the weakling. He stops mid walk as his phone vibrates loudly. He pulls it out of his pocket, reads the message, smiles then turns and walks away.

"Hey we're not finished!" I yell aggravated but he ignores me which makes me even more angry. I go to follow him but Jasper grabs my forearm

"Leave him."

I go to argue but he starts tugging on my arm.

"Rose is upset and she needs you."

**Alice.**

"So sexy." Jasper mumbles as he plants open mouthed kisses along my neck. I have to resist the urge to rip his clothes off but I am finding it so damn hard to! It's like you have a bloody Jackson Rathbone (yes I have a 'little' thing for the guy in 100 monkeys) in front of you naked and covered in melted Thornton's chocolate and someone telling you he's forbidden, out of bounds, etc. It makes you want it all the more! Basically it sucks! Big time!

"Jasper I wan–" I say in a breath but I dont get to finish my sentence because Rose bursts through the door. Me and Jasper detangle ourselves and I sit up properly on the art table. When I do I see that Rose is crying and her once perfect make-up looks a state because of it.

"Alice – Emmett – Edward – then – I – hit – him!" Rosalie tries to spit the words out as she is crying to much. I can't put any of those words into a sensible order so I press her for more

"Rose, Rose! What happened?" I ask jumping down of the table and running over to her. I pull her into a hug and Jasper slips quietly out of the door. I silently hope that he's gone to find his brothers, make sure they're ok.

"Emmett – told – Edward –that – I – called the cops! Emmett humiliated me! So much for being able to trust him. I thought he loved me!" She cries hard into my shoulder.

"He does!"

She shakes her head against me

"Rose you can see it in his eyes! Every time he looks at you, its obvious how he feels! Never doubt that he loves you!"

"But he told" She mumbles before breaking down into even louder and harder sobs.

"Shh honey...its ok." I say soothingly as I attempt to rock her back and fourth. I hold her for what seems like forever. Rose rarely ever cries so when she does it takes her a while to calm down. By the time she has Jasper's back and Emmett is with him.

Rose straightens up and inelegantly swipes her shirt sleeve over her face. Emmett grabs her up into his arms before she can protest against it. It doesn't take them long to make up and soon they're so wrapped up in one another that me and Jas share one look before hurriedly leaving. The bell rings over our heads and Jas walks me to home room. Outside the room he stops guides me gently so my back hits the wall and kisses me deeply. As I pull away from him I whisper

"I'm ready."

He freezes in shock for a second before asking quietly

"Sure?"

I nod and kiss him again.

"Brandon! Cullen! Detention!" My tutor yells as he spots us. We break apart and I sigh. This isn't the first time we've gotten in trouble for public displays of affection. Personally I think that she's never had a boyfriend and therefore takes it out on all the girls lucky enough to get them! I go to walk away but Jasper takes hold of my hand and refuses to let go. I turn and frown at him. He's looking up at my teacher

"Detention?" He questions to which my teacher nods once sharply. He smiles down at me and says

"Well then I might as well make it worth it" he then pulls me to him and kisses me with such force I would've fallen over had he not been holding me. Panting we break apart. The expression on my teachers is priceless.

"Inside!" She practically barks at me. I reach up on my tiptoes and whisper into his ear

"Tonight"

* * *

**Did you like it??**

**Pretty Please Review!! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Ready

Ok, first we're both really sorry for how long this chapter has taken but both our lives have been busy and if I've (Abbie) gone through quite a lot of family crap in the past couple of months as has Ashleigh. We know its been a loooooooong time but we do have our reasons for it being so late..

**Anyway, here's chapter six (finally)...**

* * *

Chapter Six - Ready...

**Bella. **

"What happened?" I ask when I reach him. I gently wipe some of the blood of his cheek with my hand. My stomach turns at the smell but I ignore it as best I can.

"It was nothing" He mumbles but winces as my knuckles graze his cut lip. My eyebrows raise as he tries to pass his injuries off as nothing.

"Did my dad do this?" I ask quietly after I think about it for a few seconds. He shakes his head and mumbles

"Emmett"

"Emmett?" I question "Why would Emmett do that to you?"

One name sprang to mind the moment the question had passed my lips

_'Rose' _

"What the hell did she do this time?" I ask annoyed and fed up. When is she just gonna let everything go and stop bringing past arguments into the damn present?!

Edward laughs and then cringes at the pain I'm sure he felt.

"Come on, lets go back to yours. Get you cleaned up. Nobody's home right?" I ask as I take his hand and lead him off towards where his car is parked haphazardly with one wheel up on the sidewalk. I'm actually quite flattered that he was in that much a hurry to get to me. He nods once and beeps his car open with the key fob. He some what reluctantly releases my hand and goes over to his door. I yanked the keys out of his hand as he opens the door. If he thinks I'm letting him drive in the state he's in now he's very much mistaken.

"You honestly think I'm gonna let you drive in that state?" I ask curling my fingers around his keys enclosing them securely in my fist so he cant get them back. I may be a bit of push over, ok so more than a bit, but still he's not driving like that he's lucky not to have crashed on his way here I wont let him risk it again. He protests but I ignore them since I can barely make sense of them anyway as he tries to talk through his swollen lip. I pull open his door and hop in. His Volvo is a far better car than my Vauxhall and I've never actually driven it before since Edward doesn't let anyone drive but him.

Grumbling he walks around the front and gets into the passenger side. He throws on his seat belt far too quickly. He's scared of me driving when he's the one who drives at like 70 MPH in side roads?! I laugh at him and pull away from the sidewalk turning the car back onto the road that leads to his house. It doesn't take long to get there but Edward grips his seat tightly the whole way, so tightly in fact that it actually insults me. I wanted to smack him for being such a prick and thinking I couldn't drive! I don't though, he's hurt bad enough for one day. Sulking I climb out of the drivers seat and slam the door. He practically winces at the action. I swear his car means more to him than I do. He jumps out and hurries after me. A good thing really since I never actually been inside his house before and walking up to it feels a little strange. He grabs my hand tugging me closer to him before unlocking the front door. My breath catches as he leads me into his house. With one quick glance around the fact that his mother is an interior designer is obvious.

"Woah"

"You like it?"

He mumbles through the busted lip, reminding me of his injures. I nod and ask

"Where's your bathroom? Got to get those cuts cleaned."

He rolls his eyes at my concern and still makes me slip my shoes off and dump my bag by the door before taking me up the two flights of stairs and pulls me inside his en suite bathroom.

"Sit"

I command holding his wash cloth under the tap and he does perching himself patiently on the side of his bath tub. He flinches as I dab the cold wet wash cloth over his cuts. The water in it runs red when I ring the cloth out over his sink. The sight of his blood makes me stomach roll but I force myself not to think about it as I keep dabbing and rinsing till its gone. I smile at the now clean version of his hansom face. The split lip doesn't look nearly as bad now that the bloods not covering it. Leaning down to press the folded cold cloth against his lip he runs his hand up the back of my shirt. A shiver runs through me at the feeling of his skin against mine, _just like before..._ A shiver of a different kind follows when the sound of a gun shoot echo's through my mind. I close my eyes at the memory not realising that I'm crying till I feel his finger brush against my cheek.

"Don't cry."

His voice is a bit clearer now and I can understand him a hell of a lot better than before. I shake my head dismissing his words and saying

"I'm not."

He wipes away another few tears proving that I'm lying by doing so. He moves swiftly up off the bathtub and walks me backward towards his bed, his arms hugging me tight the whole time. He sits me down and knells in front of me.

"Bella, I'm fine."

I send him a 'do I look stupid?' look and he amends his sentence.

"Ok, I'm not fine but so what? Your dad shot me, yes and I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt because it really did. But, Bella, I don't care. If I have to chance getting shot just to be near you then I'll chance it. You are more than worth a little risk. I love you and nothing will keep me away from you."

Even though his words touched my heart and made me want to smile, I didn't.

"You shouldn't have to risk anything! This is all my fault!"

I buried my head in my hands and cried harder.

"This is not your fault!"

I shake my head because it was. I'd brought up the idea of us having sex. _For god's sake, I'd practically jumped on him! _and that's why dad had taken a shot at him because he'd taken my 'innocence'.

"Bella, if its anyone's fault then it's Rosalie's!"

I lift my hands away from my face and ask him what he means with one glance.

"She rang Charlie when she saw my car. It's her fault that I got shot, not yours!"

_She did what?! _All I can see for a moment is anger induced red haze. My hands are shaking and I just want to hit something. This is a crossing a line! I get her party shut down so she gets my boyfriend shot?! How is that fair?!

"That stupid _bitch_."

I practically growl as I jump up off his bed so fast that I nearly trip over his bended knee and fall flat on my face. Edward grabs my forearms tightly to steady me before standing up and moving me to sit back on his bed.

"Yes she is but sit and calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Argh! I just wanna hit her!"

I cry when the frustration of not being able to vent my anger out on Rose becomes too much. I throw myself backwards across his bed and smack my head against his wall, _that's gonna leave a bump!_ My hand on instinct moves up the back of my head to feel for the mark that I'm sure will be there by morning. Edward jumps up onto his bed beside me

"You alright?"

He's not even fighting a laugh like any normal person would be. If they even tried to fight it. I love him but seriously if he'd just banged his head I would be fighting not to laugh.

"Laugh"

He frowns looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Why don't you laugh when I hurt myself everyone else does?"

"I'm not laughing because it's not funny."

He looks concerned and asks me

"Now, how hard did you hit your head?"

I sighed annoyed and pretty much ignore his question giving him

"I'm fine, I'm just angry!"

As my answer.

"Argh! I mean it though I just want to hit her so bloody hard-"

He leans down and presses his mouth to mine. How kissing doesn't hurt him with his beaten up lip I will never know but it doesn't or at least he doesn't stop. My chest is rising and falling heavily as I try to catch my breath. He doesn't look nearly as breathless as he says,

"Don't Bella. It's not worth your time. She's not worth your time."

I'd practically forgotten what we were talking about before he said that. Feeling daring I rise up onto my knees leaving very little gap between our chests. I press my hand to his chest and run it slowly down towards his trousers. My hand slips past his waistband and I say in my best alluring voice,

"So what exactly is worth my time, Mr Cullen?"

**Jasper. **

I hadn't been able to stop smiling after Alice had whispered in my ear. Well, I hadn't till we got back to mine, my bedroom to be precise, and we're fooling around, kissing fiercely as our hands explore when I realise neither of us is actually prepared for this, neither of us has bothered to think about condoms since we are going to need one. As I realise this I regretfully force myself to pull away from her. She pouts and whines  
"Jazz I told you I'm ready."  
I sigh  
"I know"  
She sits up folding her legs underneath her  
"Then why did you stop? Oh my, are ... are you ... you know... having trouble downstairs?" she's stutters and whispers the last part but I still hear it. I can't help stop myself shooting her a glare as I say  
"Alice I'm seventeen! Not fifty!"  
"Well how am I supposed to know?" She said with a hint of annoyance.  
"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." I say quietly as I pull her close. "I guess I'm a little nervous, but if I have the honour and pleasure of doing this with you...its the greatest thing ever." I say gazing, in what I hope is a romantic way, into her eyes. now I sound like Edward. Fuck the stupid condom, Alice was wrong, my 'downstairs' as she put it is more than ready, so ready it actually hurts.  
"Jazz cut the sappy crap and finish what you started." she moves forward and starts undoing the buttons on my shirt. "I'm ready and so are you...so come on then.." She says seductively looking up at me. I'm so close to coming we better do this now. Our uniforms are off and on my floor in minutes. The sight of her lying naked beneath me makes it hard to calm myself down and take this slowly but I do. I don't wanna hurt her and I know I will if we rush this. I can see that it hurts her anyway though as I move slowly inside her because she winces and closes her eyes tight.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
She quickly shakes her head for no so I don't...

**Alice**.

_Was that it?! Seriously?! You've got be kidding me! _Is all that is going through my mind as I pretend smile at Jazz after its over. He's grinning like an idiot and I can't help but feel just a little bit annoyed. He clearly had fun and all I got was pain. How is that bloody fair? God is definitely a man! There is no other reasonable explanation. I mean I did know it was gonna hurt but what the fuck? I thought it would feel like a pinch or something and that I would at least have some 'pleasure' from the experience. It was meant to be amazing not crap. Jazz is amazing at everything else we've ever done and he says I'm fantastic too so why was sex so shit? Maybe it wasn't though, maybe no girls first time is _that _good. I feel I need to ask someone but the question is who? I can't tell mom about this because she will murder me will her bare hands if she found out, I can't ask Rose because her and Emmett haven't gone this far yet, so who's left? I don't know anybody else well enough to ask them about something this private.

I get distracted from my thoughts by Jazz.  
"Are you alright?" I tilt my head to face him and he continues  
"You went quiet and you don't go quiet." he mumbles and I open my mouth to say 'I'm fine' even though I'm not when I hear a girl cursing in the room above us, Edwards room.  
"Crap! Its 4 o'clock!"  
I instantly tilt my head towards the ceiling. I can't figure out why that voice is familiar until Edward says her name and the light bulb clicks on inside my mind.  
"Bella, don't go yet!"  
_Bella! I could ask Bella about sex!_ Oh my god that statement just didn't sound right in my head. I'd never thought in a million years I would have to ask that particular best friend about that particular subject. I went to run out of the room but I only got as far as the door because Jazz said

"Alice as much as I love your seeing your gorgeous bare ass, I don't think mum will like you running through our house naked."

"Damn!" I curse before grabbing Jazz's school shirt and boxers from the floor. I threw them on and ran out the door with my still naked boyfriend yelling after me

"Alice? Where the hell are you actually going?"  
"Don't worry! I'll be right back!" I shout back. I race up the stairs before slowing to a complete stand still. What was I supposed to do? Just knock the door and say 'Oh hey Bella we haven't spoken for months but how did you find sex? Was it good? Did it hurt?'

Oh Lord, I'll have to make it up on the spot when I'm there. I reach Edward's bedroom and push open his unlocked door only to see Bella standing right in front of me wide eyed, the front of her school shirt half unbuttoned exposing her black bra and cleavage. Edward sat on the bed looking at Bella with lusted eyes. The blood had been cleared of his face and he looked half decent again. He snaps out of it as he scrambles up off his messy bed. He moved to block her from my curious gaze just as she hurriedly started re-buttoning her shirt, her face bright red like it always went.

"Er...hi." I said looking down trying not to giggle at the fact I had just practically caught them at it.

"Can you like leave please?" Bella timidly asked.

"Oh god yeah sorry. I just wanted to ... er talk to you that's all ... it can wait"

I back out of the room shutting the door as I went and head back to Jasper's room feeling more embarrassed then I had ever felt before. I don't make it half way down the hall before Bella catches up with me. She grabs hold of my arm and turned me around to face her. Her face was scared as she crossed her arms over her now covered chest and I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Look, what you saw-"

"I won't say anything Bells, I promise."

I wouldn't tell on them, I wasn't the type of person who did that, besides they were happy and Edward had received far more bodily harm than was probably good for him in the last few days. She mumbles a quick 'thanks', nervously fiddles with the bottom of her shirt sleeve before asking

"So what did you want to talk about before?"

I fell my anxiety and embarrassment triple as she waits for me to talk. I can't force the words out and it's only when she says

"Look, I've got to be back home in like ten minutes and you know I don't like being rude if I can help it but could hurry up and ask already?"

A nervous giggle escapes up my throat and I rush out the question

"Ok fine. When you first, you know, did it" I gulp, roll my eyes at myself and ask what I'd wanted to all along

"When you first had sex was it any good? Did it hurt more than you thought?"

Bella's face stays more composed than I would have thought and she surprises me by giving my clothes (or rather Jasper's) a quick once over.

"You and Jasper just...?"

I nod to save her finishing the question. She nods back thinking as her mahogany eyebrows rise up into her messy hair.

"So you left him straight after you slept with him to come ask me that?"

I start to nod and then it hits me that running off probably hadn't been the best thing to do. I'd probably scared the crap out of Jazz! I mutter a quick curse and ask

"That wasn't a good idea was it?"

She shakes her head and my heart sinks into my stomach

"Shit"

I mutter again before turning around and running off down the hallway. Bella calls after me and I pause turning back to her

"Yeah?"

She smiles at me

"Not really, Yes but it's gets better."

She says simply smiling and it takes me a few seconds to realise she's answering my questions and then some. I open my mouth to thank her but she's gone and the only sign that our conversation had even happened was Edward's door slowly closing behind her. I smile to the empty hallway and run back to Jazz. Well this is going to fun to explain!

**Bella**.

I close the door behind me before hopping inelegantly up onto Edward's bed beside him. Landing in a bit of heap I turn myself onto my back and stare up at him sadly. I know that I have to leave soon but I can't bring myself to move away from him. He flops down next to me and brushing the hair out of my eyes. I sigh

"I have to go, don't I?"

He slings his arm over my waist and pulls me towards him.

"Nope. Not gonna let you do that."

A little giggle escapes me as he turns onto his side, holding my body close in a grip so strong I can't wriggle out of it. He presses his lips to mine after I try to tell him again, that I have to leave. I know I have to go but he's too irresistible. My lips and body mould against him and the ache, that had been previously satisfied, starts to return between my legs. My body moves, on instinct, closer to his _No! Stop it now! We really don't have time! _I scold myself while reluctantly pulling my mouth away from his.

"I have to go." I glance up at the clock over his shoulder and add "Like now."

I jump up and start gathering up the rest of my school uniform. He groans loudly and I can't help but smirk at the reaction. Once I'm properly dressed, he regretfully takes my hand and leads me back through his house. Just as we near the front door keys rattle in its lock and who I guess is his mother and shoves it open. Panicked he steers me gently behind his back to hide me from view.

**Edward. **

I can actually feel my heart beating in my throat with fear. Maybe I should have listened to Bella earlier and let her leave when she'd tried too the first time because if mom sees her here after they told me yesterday I was forbidden to see her again there would be hell to pay.

"Hello mom."

My voice cracks and I know she heard it, _we are so busted! _

"Hello, darli- Oh my lord! What on earth happened to your face?!"

Looking nearly as horrified as Bella had on the beach she instantly moves over to me. I'm pretty sure her too close proximity isn't going to help my current 'keep Bella hidden situation'. I can feel Bella tense up behind my back. I want to reach back and reassure her somehow but if I move mom is sure to notice.

"Er just got in a bit of a fight with Emmett. Wont happen again mom, promise."

I say and take a tiny step back from her. Luckily she doesn't notice it but her face turns disapproving at the guilty tone to my voice, only she doesn't know that I've not guilty about the fight, and she asks like she already knows the answer.

"Would girls have anything to do with it?"

I nod, _yes and one of the two is currently in the room with us only you can't see her. _

She sighs, rolls her eyes and mutters almost to herself.

"There is way too much testosterone in this house."

Her voice is louder when she threatens

"Do it again and you're grounded"

I nod to her again and smile at little too wide. She sends me a look that basically tells me she's thinks I've lost it but she turns around away from me nonetheless. As soon as her back is turned I move around to face Bella.

"Oh and Edward?"

I freeze for a second but turn back to her smiling that scary 'too wide' grin again.

"For future reference, if you want to sneak someone out of the house it's probably best not to leave their bag and shoes by the front door, don't you think?"

The smile falls off my face, _I'm so dead_! Well I think that until I notice she's beaming at me looking very close to giggling. _Has she been drinking?! _I think just before she raises her eyebrows at me

"Well, hadn't you get Bella home before her parents?"

***

The drive to Bella's doesn't take long and I'm still in a state of shock when we pull up a couple of houses away from hers. She lends across to plant a kiss on my cheek

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She goes to open the door but stops her hand gripping the handle. She's staring straight ahead her brown eyes wide with shock.

"What's the mat-" I go to ask but my eyes follow hers as I'm talking and I stop dead mid-sentence. Renee and Charlie are standing outside the house yelling. Without the sound of the car's engine we can hear every word their saying

"Renee, you can't leave! What about me? What about Bella? Don't we matter anymore?!"

"I've had enough of pretending to be happy for her sake! I can't cope with this so called life anymore! We're not what we were and if I don't get out now then I'm just going to be stuck here for the rest of my life wishing I wasn't!"

She rants throwing bags into her the trunk of her car. Charlie grabs her wrist to stop her putting the last bag inside and reply's more hurt and shocked than angry.

"I don't understand. We've been getting on better.... and I'm trying to be a better husband. Come on, Ren, don't do this! I love you!"

He begs.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you." She says with little regret before slamming the trunk shut and getting inside. I look over at Bella as her father watches her mother drive away. She's frozen to her seat looking like she can't get her head around it. I can't either to be fair but then again they weren't my parents. Looking like she's moving in a trance she clicks the lock and silently slips out of my car. I have to fight the urge to run after her and I make myself stay in the car. Their front door is still open and she walks up their path, still looking lost and confused, and into her house closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, after such a long wait! **

**The next chapter is pretty much already done and will be up in the next couple of days :D **

**Thanks for sticking with us all this time :) *fingers crossed* it wont happen again :D**

**Abbie & Ashleigh. **


	7. Sweet Sixteen

**Ok, this chapter was writen all by Ashleigh! Meaning it's all Rose's POV! Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sweet Sixteen

"Rose, wake up!"

My mom exclaims while carrying a tray of food. French toast, bacon and eggs sunny side up. Yum, just how I like it. I smile widely and can't help but giggle as I push back my covers and jump up.

"Thanks mom! Have the decorators been yet?"

It was my sweet sixteen so of course I was going to throw the biggest birthday bash ever. I was having it at the country club's funtion room, a few miles down the road. I had the perfect dress, the perfect quests and most importantly the perfect date. The only thing that could possibly make it more perfect the car I'd asked for from mom. A red Audi R8 the car of my dreams.

"Yes honey, everything's been taken care of! All you need to do is sit back, relax and of course open your presents..."

Her voice trails off while I shake with excitement. She brings in a rack with clothes bags from outside.

"All of these clothes are for you. Enjoy darling and there are some more downstairs."

After I finish attacking the clothes and other presents I literally feel I could die happy. There was only one thing to top it of. Well, ok two more things. The awesome party and the car.

"You know mum today would be a good idea to get my licence..."

I say sweetly but her smile turned into a small sad frown.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I couldn't get you the car."

I'm disappointed but I know she must have her reasons for not getting it so I nod trying not to let my smile slide.

"It's ok, there... there are always other cars."

I keep smiling reassuring her I'm not upset and check the clock across the room. '10:41' It reads and I realise then that I've only got 20 minutes till I have to meet Alice at our local spa, my birthday present from her.

"I've gotta met Alice mum. Thanks for everything"

I hug her and run upstairs to grab my things.

***

The spa was where me and Alice were going to spend the day getting fullly pampered before the party. A full body massage, hair, makeup and a full wax. The last one didn't sound too good and I didn't want pain today but what the heck?

I get into my mother's BMW convertible and drive to the spa. I quickly walk to the lobby reaching for my phone to call Alice and ask where she is when I see her waiting impatiently. She loves this place as much as I do.

"About time"

She huffs while I sign my name to state 'I'm here' in the big pink book on the reception desk. I glare slightly pissed that she said that when _I_ was the one paying. Geez could this girl get more annoying? The answer is yes. "I've been waiting for ages. Where were you?"

"I was at home you douche and don't get pissy please. I'm tired."

I stick my tongue out instantly washing the glare from Alice's face. We had this strange habit lately of throwing random accents into our conversations. The one I chose today was posh british.

"Oh shush, now lets go get a massage darling."

Alice followed my lead and replied with her favourite accent; getto (as she put it)

"Foe shizzle ma shawtie." She giggled. Bless her! She really didn't understand the first thing about what she was trying to impersonate. I laughed at her rather than with her and after a few seconds we reached the first stop of the day, The Nail Salon.

***_Four hours later_***

"So Alice I notic – ahh right there – that you seem differ – oh a little high, Mmmmm that's it – so as I was saying. Why is that?"

We're both getting a back massages. I'm seriously in heaven right now but it's true she seems different and it's unsettling.

"Well I didn't do much except shag Jasper."

She said while closing her eyes relishing the feeling of the sexy guy massaging her back. My jaw hit the floor. _Wow little fairy got game lol_ Wait... did I seriously just _lol_ in my head? Oh god mums going to be sending me to Dr. Jacobs again.

"You dirty whore!"

I exclaim jokingly.

"Didn't know you were in such a hurry to lose your sweet innocence."

I shrug making the guy's fingers sink further into my shoulder. I sigh dreamily.

"Just didn't see a point to waiting. It was going to happen at some point anyway."

I nod my head at her before sinking further in to bliss and not bothering to question her further.

***

It's party time...Finally! The limo's outside and Emmett's waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Alice and Jasper. He looks so cute in his tux, he's shaking just slightly with nerves but when he sees me his nerves disappear.

"Wow. Rose you look... wow. Stunning of course!" Emmett says hurriedly stuttering over his words. I must admit, although I'm vain at times, this was one of my sexy/pretty/awesome moments.

I'm wearing a black dress with gold detailing that I had designed and made especially for today. I love it so much! It's very me and it makes me look like a celebrity at a movie premiere. Alice was wearing this lovely dress too, black bodice that puffs out to the knee with red patches that you could clearly see on the dress.

"Shut up and let's go party!"

I squeal with excitement and we walk to the limo together. A black hummer limo wasn't all that good if I'm honest. I still managed to enjoy our time riding through the Valley and to Ribbons country club by Lake Bounston.

The driver can't hear or see what's going on so we pop open a bottle of 'non-alcoholic' Champagne. And by non-alcoholic we mean _very_ alcoholic. We each have a glass and soon the bottles almost gone so the others decide I can finish it since it's my birthday after all.

We're going to pick up Lauren and Tyler first since they are two of the sixty people in the V.I.P section. Lauren was wearing a shocking pink floor length dress. It was very princess. I smiled trying not to gag. Way too over the top. Tyler was wearing a similar tux as every boy wears. We all laughed and talked as we got to Jessica's house. Her and Mike got in and she immediately went to sit next to Lauren. Jess was wearing a tight red dress that flowed from her hips to the ground. It was quite tasteful.

Jess and Lauren are gay. Well, bisexual really. Most people are oblivious to it but they had confided in me and Alice about their 'relationship'. Basically it wasn't physical – though their relationships to the boys however are – but completely emotional with kissing. I found it really gross at first but now I'm like aww. Alice doesn't mind – her cousin Steve is gay and loves shopping more than her, I know I didn't think it was possible either.

Anyway as we arrive outside the club which is a huge stately mansion set in arces of lush green golfing grounds – seriously it's mine, Emmett's and Alice's houses joint together – The driver comes around to our side and Emmett shoves the bottle out of view before climbing out first. He holds his hand out to me and I take it. I feel very important as we ascend the steps together.

"Dude this place rules!"

Mike practically screams as we enter the lobby.

"Hell yeah man!"

Is Tyler's reply and it's followed by a large high five.

Sometimes Mike acts like a girl and a stupid girl at that. Tyler is...Tyler. Enough said on that subject.

The whole mansion is amazing. High ceilings, orginal artist paintings hanging on almost every wall. Overall it's decor screamed high society. Normally I frown upon my mom's work but apparantly being a best selling novestly has it's benefits! The downstairs was all things bad, it was coloured with dark rich fabrics. Red lights shone onto the ceiling strengthing its dark vibe.

"Oh my god! This is seriously amazing!"

I spluttered to my mom who ran up to me after I entered.

"Thanks mom!"

I smile.

"Nu-uh-uh. This was all Alice's work. That girl is a genius."

She points out.

"You!"

I accuse.

"You rule! Thank you so much!"

I say squeezing her.

I spent another two hours dancing with everybody loving their enthusiasm. A voice comes from the stage where an amateur gig was playing. It asks me to go to the stage so I do.

I stand up and the crowd separates for me and Emmett to walk through. I climb the stage and just then realise how many people there are. Wow. There are a lot of tipsy people from 14 to 20 year olds. All of them are huddled too get as close to the stage they can but some are still at the far edge of the dance floor. I turn my gaze to the stage where a huge birthday cake with the number '16' placed on top.

The cake had three parts. A centre one, the largest, was pink with sixteen on the icing, it was a 4 tier and had ribbon going along it. Roses swirled down from the corner to the bottom. The second one was 3 tier square and was black and purple. The third one was a two tier and was white. It had black swirls with stars coming out of it.

But it wasn't the cake's that shocked me. What shocked me and almost killed me was Haley Williams walking out of the curtain singing happy birthday. I stare with wide eyes at her. Wow.

"To you..." She finishes handing me a knife. I take it and somehow cut all three of the cakes, feeling the mushiness as I slice the knife through.

"Ahhh!" I scream as thousands of balloons are released over us. I giggle as I hug Haley.

Then rock music starts and a Paramore sign drops. Haley starts to sing and I realise its brick by boring brick. I scream as this is my favourite song.

***_Three hours later_***

I bob around the crowd laughing and dancing and having a brilliant time. I spot a brunette sitting awkwardly on a chair looking very out of place as Edward tries to talk her into dancing. My eyes go to slits and I glare at them.

Alice spots me walking over and stands in my way.

"Move Alice."

I growl and side step her.

"You can't–"

She starts but slinks back when I glare at her.

"What the fuck? It's _my _party. It's _my _night and it's _my _mum who's paid for all of this!" I shriek, causing most people to stop and stare.

"I, I invited her. She needed cheering up! She's been here hours it hasn't bothered you at all!"

She rushes and shouts at the end.

"Well it is now! Just fuck _off!"_

I hiss and continue to where Bella is.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

I glare.

"Alice invited me."

She says standing up and looking straight at me.

"Do I give a shit? If _I _personally didn't invite you it means your not fucking invited!"

I hiss at her.

"Sorry but Alice dragged me here so I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles and as she goes to sit down I raise my hand but someone stops me.

We're both so shocked at someone daring to grab my hand we don't notice Edward run to her side. Emmett stands in front of me ready to stand in Edward's way.

"Leave it Rose. Come on. You still need my present yet. You'll luuve it."

Emmett says taking my arm gently. I notice the person who grabbed my hand is Alice and she's glaring straight at me. Bella smirks at me backing down.

"Oh and if you get Edward hurt again I don't give a shit I'll fucking get you."

The pathetic smirk that had been on her face before has been wiped clear and replaced with a fierce glare.

"Well then next time keep your legs shut, you dirty whore."

I say smiling sweetly down at her before Emmett spins me around and leads me outside. He clamps his hands down over my eyes and refuses to let go until we stop walking. I peel his fingers away from my eyes and I see a huge red bow on top of a red Audi R8. My dream car. I have it!! Ah!

"You...got...me?!" I stutter like an idiot until he nods grinning and it hits me properly and I scream

"OH MY GOD!"

I launch myself kissing him all over.

"You" _kiss _"are" _kiss _"the" _kiss _"best" _kiss _"boyfriend" _kiss _"ever!"

"You're very welcome baby."

He kisses me passionately and opens the car door. Since I don't have my drivers licence yet he places me in to the passenger's seat. We drive off and I notice as we do that everyone has gathered on the front steps waving us off.

Once we're on the free way we start talking. I can't believe he got me a car. A CAR! Have you ever known a seventeen year old boy to get his sixteen year old girlfriend a car, especially one that has a down payment of $25,000? I didn't bother looking at the full price as I was in too much shock at the store.

"How? You let me think you were getting me a puppy!"

I say hitting his shoulder lightly. He just smiles and shakes his head.

"Well why don't you look in the back of the car?"

Emmett jerks his thumb to the small space before the trunk.

"Er ok."

I reach into the back and pull out a box with air holes. I squeal and open the box. Inside is a small Golden labour dog stuffed animal. Right...

"Erm... Em babe? What's this?"

I ask looking down at the teddy.

"Well look around Rose. Where are we?" He says gesturing. We're driving through what looks like a farm. Like an animal farm not a crop farm. This was Old Simmons farm about thirty miles from Em's house.

"A farm."

I smile wondering why we're here.

We get out of the car I felt a pang of sadness at leaving my baby all alone. I jutted my bottom lip. Emmett sighed and dragged me off towards the big house. He told me to wait where I was so I did. Waiting and waiting and waiting.... Geez! Hurry the fuck up already!

"Rosalie! Babe here's your next present!" He took my arm and we walked to a room that looks to be a living room. Dark cream walls with a buffalos head with a brown leather cowboys hat sitting in between its horns. Red fabric couches and a nice bronze fire in the middle of the room.

"Well here you go miss." Old man Simmons says pointing to a full grown female labour dog with little puppies littered around it. I automatically sigh with awe. Aw!! "You go ahead and pick one." He says nodding his head in that direction.

"Ok..." I nod walking over to it. My dress drags behind me and then I'm reminded dogs are dirty and I'm wearing a $10,000 dress. Ah well I guess me dry cleaners going to have fun.

I kneel down with Emmett by my side. I turn to him as if asking if it's ok and he nods, his dimples showing.

"That one!" I exclaim picking up my new baby. The rest were all interacting with each other and this golden girl was in the corner. She was a little bloated but she was gorgeous in every way. I wanted to cry at how beautiful she is. She wasn't heavy in the slightest and she melted into my hands and gave a little yelp. I was tearing up so I quickly stood up and gave a slight shake of my head.

I turn to my side and see Emmett has a puppy as well but this is a golden fluffy puppy... and none of the ones in this one are that big. Huh?

"I'm getting one too! There's another litter in the other room."

He laughs and I laugh loudly but not loud enough to disturb the pups. This was a carefree laugh. This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him so much it hurts.

We put the puppies back and will pick them up Monday after school since they need to do the legal shit and... other shit.

"I'm driving. I've got my permit and getting my actual license tomorrow so I don't want to hear any complaints." I order getting in to the drivers side. Smooth red and black leather. It's been pimped out to the extreme. Large mirrors on the ceiling and pink floors. An ice blue steering wheel with red pedals. I run my hand over the exterior. I start the car and star driving. I'm a little rusty but I'm doing well.

After nearly an hour we are back at Emmett's. I smile as I lead him to his bedroom. Tonight's the night. I slowly push him back on the bed and smile. He lifts up his head and plants a delicate kiss on my lips.

Slipping his jacket off is easy but trying to get the top off, however is extremely difficult.

"Oh fuck it!" He mumbles against my lips and rips it open. Buttons flying everywhere and narrowly missing my head.

I slip my dress off my body a little bit more elegantly and smile. After kissing we decide to make the plunge of losing our virginity.

All I can feel is pain but I order him to continue. I just want it over with it hurts too much. Ow... I try not to whimper. Then after what seems like hours but it's only ten minuets it gets pleasurable. Wait. Isn't it meant to hurt the first time? That's what Alice said anyway. I know it gets the teensiest pleasurable but this was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

All too soon it ended but I was too exhausted to continue. I had everything I needed; a great boyfriend, an awesome car, a loving family and the cutest puppy that I've named Jemmy. Emmy bear's is called Jacob. Stupid name for a dog but still cute though.

I lay in Emmett's arms naked but the large puffy quit covered both of our bare bodies. Em's asleep and I'm wide awake. I love him, I really I do.

It makes me think back to our first date...

FLASHBACK

"_Here we are." Emmett smiles and leads me into McDonalds while I can't help but giggle. _

"_Now, what would you like?" _

_He asks._

"_Erm a double cheese burger medium fries and a coke. Please." _

_I feel like a pig but I'm starving._

"_Wow, you eat-" _

_He starts but I cut him of._

"_Yeah I eat 'a lot'." _

_I bow my head in shame._

"_I was gonna say you eat very little. I'm getting a big Mac meal with a chicken fillet." He shrugs laughing. I've just decided his laugh is my new favourite sound._

_We stare into each others eyes and he leans in, I lean in and our lips touch briefly and then we push harder and I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip. I want to keep going but I stop and pull back embarrased when I realise that we're in a public place._

"_I'll be right back. A coke right?" _

_He asks looking directly into my eyes. I nod as he walks of. Why can't Bella understand this connection I feel I have with him? Seriously I do want his kids though. I smirk thinking of the condom in my bag –_

END FLASH BACK

I gasp coming out of my memory. Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit. Oh fuck. I knock Emmett's shoulder hard.

"Emmett! Wake up!" I hiss. He mumbles something and shifts over. I hit him again and he flings himself into a sitting position.

"Don't hurt the cheese!"

He shrieks gasping until he sees me and he blushes.

"Hey babe, erm... are you ok?"

He asks, his eyes struggling to stay connected to mine. They keep moving down over my body focusing mainly on my bare chest. I cover my breasts so he can't stare and lean forward.

"This is important Em, did we use a condom?" I ask urgently

"Yess–no! Fuck!" He mutters before smiling confidently

"But it's only our first time it can't happen, right?"

I nod slowly even though I know he's wrong, he slips his arm round me a in vain attempt to sooth me. He drifts off to sleep again, appearing untroubled by our monumental screw up, and evenutally I do too my last thought being...why the fuck was he dreaming about cheese?

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D If you did please review :D**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Abbie & Ashleigh :D**


	8. Always

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the incredibly long wait on this chapter. I (Abbie) do have a reason for not writing recently, let's just say what's happening with Bella's mum is also happening to me :'( Anyway, this is the last chapter before we skip ahead a few weeks. Me and Ashleigh both feel its starting to drag a bit so we're giving it the old '6 weeks later!" trick lol This chapter probably should actually be before Rose's party because its still in the week before :S but that's my fault and its done now lol When this is all complete I will make this seven and seven, chapter eight but for now I hope your not too confused :) Anyway, here's chapter eight...

* * *

Chapter Eight

'Always'

**Bella**.

I barely remember walking down the stairs on the morning after she left us. I barely remember waking up or anything before I got here, looking into the kitchen from the hallway. Dad doesn't say a word to me as I slowly walk towards him, he doesn't even look up from staring into his coffee mug. His eyes look blank and distant. How long has he been sitting there? All night? Mostly likely, I answer my own mental question because I can tell he hasn't moved. He's wearing the same clothes as when I got in last night. I tried to talk to him about what I saw but he wouldn't answer with anything other than a simple 'she's gone and she's not coming back this time'. I'd asked what he'd meant be 'this time' and had gotten no answer. Mom had clearly done runners on us before and come back. I felt so angry and so hurt but I didn't show it. I didn't cry though, if I cried wouldn't it only make dad feel worse.

I knew it was untouched coffee in his mug because I'd made it before I'd gone up to bed last night. It's only been less than a day and mom's absence has done this to him? I swallow back the lump in my throat and call

"Dad?"

He doesn't answer me but I know he heard me. His eyes flickered just slightly at the sound of my voice. I can't let him do this. I can't let him shut down. This is exactly what I felt like when he told me I couldn't see Edward and part of me wants to punish him. Let him keep sitting there, let him feel the same pain but the only way we can both move forward is to take each day as it comes. Moving forward requires him getting on with his usual life and me with mine. I can't miss school again today but I've got plenty of time to prepare myself for that. Dad, on the other hand, starts work in an hour. I would say that I got up early to make sure he went but I never really slept. My eyes are heavy and my

"Dad?!"

I repeat this time a bit louder and when again he doesn't response I move over to the sink. I grab one of the upside down glasses and fill it was cold water. He's going to work or at least getting showered and changed, I will make sure of it.

"Dad?"

I try one more time before throwing the cold water straight into his blank face.

"Bella!"

He screams at me and I know I'm in trouble but it doesn't matter. Anger's an emotion and emotion, even that particular emotion is better than nothing at all. His glare softens as he comes back down to earth. He slowly reverts back to sadness as reality hits him again.

"You've got work in an hour."

I tell him, he nods and sits back down at the table. I sigh

"Dad, you have to go to work."

He shakes his head which makes him look a little like a kind of moody teenager. I've never seen dad act like this but I don't care what's happened with mum. I will not let this fuck up our family!

"Look, I get that this sucks but I'm going to school anyway. So get off your ass and get ready for work!"

He turns to me, shocked but I just glare. I shouldn't fight with him but part of me knows I have to be harsh to get my point across. He wouldn't have listened to simple polite persuasion because what he needed was a good hard shove in the right direction and that direction was work. Life had to go on. I grab hold of his arm and tug him up out of the chair. He doesn't fight me as I guide him to the stairs.

"Have a shower and I'll make breakfast."

He begrudgingly goes up the stairs, and has his shower. I can hear the water on upstairs as I cook up the last of the bacon and wait for the bread to toast. When he reenters the kitchen he's wearing his work uniform. I can't help but smile when I see him looking like his normal self. He sits down at the table, in a different chair this time. I pass him the toasted bacon sandwich and he thanks me. It feels almost normal, acting like this in the kitchen now. I know that everything's not ok but we'll get there and I know that even if mum does decide to come back a few weeks or months down the line, things wont be the same, not for me anyway. I think I'm still partly in shock by what's happened and when it hits me properly it's going to hurt, bad.

I sit down next to dad and eat my own sandwich but with a glass of orange juice rather than coffee. When he's done, he's up and out of his chair in seconds. It's almost like if he doesn't go now then maybe he'll lose the confidence to leave the house or something.

"Bye, Bells. I'll be back before 6."

I nod since I know that he doesn't, normally, get home much before half past five. To my surprise, he leans down as plants a kiss on my forehead. Dad's not one for expressing his emotions. Well, not these kinds of emotions. He's off striding down the hallway before I've even really registered what's just happened. It's such a rarity to even get a hug from dad that it takes me a moment to overcome the shock of it.

I hear the front door slam and suddenly the emptiness of the house is painful. The silence, that would normally be filled with my mum's stream of unimportant chatter, is deafening on my ears and makes my chest hurt. I can't take the quiet. It hurts more than seeing dad fall apart, than watching her scream at him on the driveway. It's only been a minute give or take since dad left but I already can't stand it. I need to get out of this house. Even though I'm only dressed in my pink and cow print pyjamas and my feet are bare I grab my keys and I'm half way out the door before I've even really thought through where I'm heading. I jump in the car and just drive. Drive away from my now broken home and the crushing silence. I turn my radio on and up to drown out the memory.

I pull up into the Cullen's drive way but not right up to the house. I dig my phone out of my bag and hit ring. It takes him a while to answer but since its only 7:30 in the morning I understand why.

"Hello?"

His voice is groggy and thick with sleep and now that he's answered I actually don't know what to say. I feel insane for doing it but I can't stop it happening. I burst into noisy tears and couldn't manage to say a word.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I nod and then realise he can't see me and force myself to say

"Yeah"

He quickly suggested picking me up and in response to it I tell him

"No need, I'm outside."

"Why did you drive over here in the state your in?! I would've picked you up!"

He rants and I lift the phone away from my ear. I love him but he worry's like an old woman. Before I really have time to think he's walking down the drive towards me. He still held the phone to his ear but his ranting had stopped.

"Bella you still there?"

I don't bother answering since he's so close to my car now I just wipe my eyes with my hand and open the door. I hang up the moment I've stepped out onto the gravel and closed the door. The little stones push painfully on the bare soles of my feet but its easily forgotten when he pulls me close into a hug. Just that simple comforting gesture helps immensely. It doesn't make the painful emptiness in my chest disappear but it fills it ever so slightly.

"I love you"

I find myself whispering against his chest, I can't see but I can tell he's smiling when he says it back to me. He holds me tight for a while and even though its still pretty cold I don't want to go inside. I don't want to let him go, don't want to feel the empty numbness that has appeared in my chest over night. I will have to face this pain at some point but not right now, not today. I told dad I was going to school and I meant it. If I was going to tell dad off for moping then I wasn't allowed to myself. I would survive today as long as he was with me, I would always survive with him by my side.

**Alice**.

I jump down from the motorbike after Jasper and the second I do someone grabs my arm. When I feel her nails pushing into my skin I know who it is, Rose.

"Have you seen them?"

Well, she's in a good mood this morning isn't she? I don't even get a 'hello'!

"Er no, I've only just got here, remember?"

She sighs and lets me go

"Who was I supposed to have seen anyway?"

"Who do you think?"

My first thought is Bella but if it was her then Rose would have asked 'have you seen her?' not them. She grabs my wrist this time and turns us both around so we're facing out into the parking lot. I see who she means then, Edward, Bella and her friend Angela standing in front of Edward's car. Angela stood looking uncomfortable but smiling a little all the same, Edward was holding onto Bella's hand and standing as close to her as was humanly possible.

I caught Bella's shy wondering gaze and she blushed when I did before burying her now red face into his chest. He slipped his hand out of hers and wrapped it around her shoulders. I couldn't help but smile myself at the sight

"Why are you smiling? This isn't a good thing!"

Rose said frowning at me.

"I'm happy for them and you should be too."

She laughed and said with sarcasm.

"Right yeah sure."

Before turning her back on the happy couple and walking over to Emmett who took her hand instantly and lead her towards the school building.

I was about to turn away myself when I felt Jasper's arms slip around my waist and pull me into his chest.

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you about them, are you?"

I shook my head and turned around in his hold, looking up into his blue eyes and saying

"It wasn't your secret to tell."

He smiled down at me for a moment before leaning slowly towards me. I could my heart beat faster at the memories of last night. Yes, it hadn't been so great for me at first but the second time around it wasn't that bad at all. I was looking forward to tonight when hopefully our third time would be as great as people said sex should be. His lips meet mine and for a moment it was bliss but that blissful feeling is soon shattered when yet again we are interrupted by an old enemy, the bell. I want so badly to ignore it but I can't. The loud shrill noise cuts right through the happy feeling that has surfaced at his touch. I sigh and whisper in the sexiest voice I can manage

"Save it for tonight."

His eyes cloud with a look that I can only describe as lust and he sighs too as he laces his fingers through mine.

"I love you"

He bends down to whisper it in my ear and a little shiver runs down my spine.

"I love you too and I always will."

The smile that crosses his face takes my breath away and I follow him into the school building in a daze. God, I love Jasper so much and I meant what I said to him, I will always love him and I will always be with him because nothing will ever tear us apart, nothing ever could.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I personally promise to make sure the next chapter is up in at least a week if we get 5+ reviews for this chapter :D I don't like to do stuff like that readers but we both need some motivation to keep this story up on here and not give up on it :)

Thanks for reading :)

Abbie & Ashleigh :)


	9. 6 Weeks Later

Nine.

6 weeks later.

**Alice**.

This can't be happening?! I thought as I glared at the box of unopened tampons. I was nearly three weeks late and I was entering a full blown panic mode. I wasn't a virgin anymore and I didn't have that feeling of security that came with it because I could be 'expecting' and the thought alone was making me shake with fear. I dropped the box to the bathroom floor like it had burned me and bolted out the door. Once I was inside my bedroom I grabbed my phone refusing to cry until I knew exactly why I was late. I wasn't going to start panicking until I'd at least phoned Rose. With each ring I grew more impatient to talk to her and when I heard her voicemail I finally broke down. This can't be happening!

The one day I actually need her and she's not there! I actually threw the little phone across the room I was so angry and upset. It hit the glass photo frame hanging on my wall before crashing onto the floor, bits of broken glass tumbling to the carpet after it. My eyes meet the shatter frame, the stretch of me, Rose and Bella that I'd drawn the year before from a photo we'd taken at the beach made me suddenly remember the best friend I hadn't spoken to since I bumped into her in the hallway. She'd seemed happy enough to speak to me then but would she want to help me now? I hoped so, I scroll through my contacts and thankfully I still had her home number on there. I click ring and wait for her to answer praying that she'll help me and make me feel better like she used too...

**Bella**.

Saturday started out normal, I got up around 10 o'clock, had my shower and washed my hair but things went downhill from there. The first thing I noticed that wasn't right was when I went to get dressed. My grey and pink snoppy t-shirt was tighter around my stomach than it had been when I'd last worn it and waist band of my skinny jeans felt tighter also. Frowning I threw on Edward's baggy sweatshirt and I went downstairs to have breakfast with my dad. He'd become a bit more lenient concerning Edward since mum had done what she'd done but only because he'd seen how happy being around him had made me. We weren't allowed to be alone in the house though and dad had asked his parents to make sure of the same thing while we were at his house but it was progress. I hurry down the stairs doing my best not to trip. Dad's reading the paper and sipping his coffee. He's a lot better now, he's still not quite back to normal but he's getting there.

"Mornin' Bells."

I smile at him

"Morning."

I go straight over to the fridge, my stomach growling at the thought of breakfast. I grab the milk from the fridge and kick the door shut trying not to fall over my cat, Sam whose decided to meow and whine at me like he does most mornings. I click the kettle on and move to grab the tin of Felix from the cupboard next to me. As soon as I yank the ring pull, the smell hits me. My stomach rolls and I can feel sick rising in my throat. The tin drops from my hand, falling to the floor with a bang as I stumble to the thankfully empty sink. At the sound and sight of me throwing up in the sink dad jumps up from the table and is standing behind me in seconds.

"Bella?"

His voice is worried until I give him the only explanation I can think of

"I think that cat foods gone off, it smells disgusting!"

He laughs relived that it's nothing serious and just my tender stomach overreacting.

"It always smells disgusting, Bells!"

_Not to me!_ I answer mentally. I straighten up and fill up a glass with water. I'm sipping at it when the phone rings. Dads answered it before I've really registered the sound of its ring.

"For you"

He holds out the phone for me and I take it frowning and thinking at first that it must be Angela since I'm seeing Edward in less an hour.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?!"_

Alice's choked up voice asks

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"_Can you come round?" _

If I couldn't hear the tears in her voice I would have said no but it takes a lot to make Alice cry and hearing her in the state she's clearly in is enough to make me say

"I'll be right over."

After I've told dad where I'm going and asked him to fed the cat, I grab my bag of the kitchen side and head for the door. Alice only lives across the road from me so I don't need to drive to hers. I'm outside in minutes and she's waiting outside for me. Tear marks stain her face and I pull her into a hug at the site of them,

"What's going on, Ali?"

"I don't want to be on my own. Will you come with me?"

Her eyes are pleading with me to say yes but I need to know what I'm agreeing too.

"Where? What's wrong?"

"Chemist"

She mutters so quiet I'm not sure I heard her.

"The chemist? Why?"

She moves out of my hug and whispers looking down at the ground.

"I need a pregnancy test."

I feel my eyes going wide with the shock of what she's just said but I shake my head and force myself to remain calm for her sake. She doesn't need me going all "What the hell?!" on her just yet, so instead I nod to her and we walk in silence to my car…

…"I can't do it! What if it says I am? Then what do I do?! Oh Bella do it for me!"

Part of me wants to laugh at the things she's saying but this is serious and she needs to take that stupidly expensive test and she needs to do it now.

"Alice I can't do this for you. I'm sorry but I can't."

Her terrified eyes meet mine and I suddenly feel even sorrier for her than I already did.

"Ok well you take one with me!"

_I knew I shouldn't have made her get more than one!_I sigh

"If I do, do you promise to take it too?"

I didn't see the harm in taking it and if it got her to do the same thing and put herself out of her misery then it was worth feeling embarrassed and stupid for a few minutes right?

When she nods I ripped open the box and shove one into her hand before taking the other one and heading into her bathroom. I close the door and do what I have to do. She's waiting right outside when I step out moments later.

"Your turn"

"Well what does yours say?!"

She asks and I sigh again, a little annoyed that I've just had to take a pregnancy test to make her take it and she's still trying to procrastinate taking it.

"Nothing yet, now get in that bathroom."

She's shaking slightly as she hands me her test a few minutes later. I hand her mine with confidence that I know what it will say. I see the two blue lines on her test and my heart sinks for her. I go to open my mouth to tell her what it says when she does exactly the same thing.

"You're pregnant"

"You're pregnant"

_Wait, what did she just say?! _

"I'm what?"

I ask her my voice hollow with panic. She's too shocked to cry at seems and she hands me the test I'd taken earlier. _Two blue lines._ My heart sinks into my stomach and I feel like I'm going to throw up. We were always careful and we haven't slipped up once. How did this happen?

"I guess that silly pact is actually happening after all."

Alice mutters to herself but I heard her. _The pact! _I'd forgotten all about it! It hits me then how this happened. Just those two words are enough to send a memory of hiding the pierced condom in my top draw. I'd done this! This was my fault and how I was going to have to fix it before it could ruin me!

_The next day. _

**Rose**.

It's been six long weeks since my birthday party. I now have my driver's license so I'm free to drive my baby all I want. I start over to the car alone since Emmett has football practice. Normally, I'd stay to watch him but mum made me promise to babysit my two brothers. She's going to some book signing and the day sitter can't stay past four.

"Rose, wait?"

Alice calls to me. I thought she'd already gone home with Jasper but I guess not if she's here. I unlock the car door and call back to her.

"Hurry up, if you want a lift home."

Before I really know it shes in the passenger seat beside me. I go to ask why she needs a ride with me but I stop when i see that a few tears are making their way down her little face.

"Alice what's wrong?"

She looks up at me and know its something bad. She bites her lip and at first doesnt say anything. I nudge her gently in the ribs

"Come on, tell your Auntie Panda all about it."

She giggles at the name. Panda is my nickname for the week but I can feel these two sticking. We're the Squirrel and the Panda Bear.

"I'm, well, I'm er sorta...er –" She babbles and wipes the tears away before muttering

"Pregnant."

Pregnant? No I must have heard her wrong. Alice Brandon, my best friend forever cannot be pregnant.

"What?"

I ask, eyes going wide.

"Oh god don't make me say it again!"

She crieds buring her head into her hands. Shit! What should I say now? I can't say what I'm really thinking, that would hurt her, _but seriously is she crazy? Why didn't they use protection?_ Thinking that makes a lump form in my throat. Me and Emmett didn't so I can't really judge her if thats the case. I decide on congratulations.

"Erm, Congrats."

I smile softly trying to keep my true feelings about her situation to myself. This really can't be happening though, right? She's barely sixteen! Her birthday was two weeks ago for fucks sake!

Her eyes are horrified as she yells

"This isn't a good thing! For god sake, at least Bella was-" She continues to rant but I'm not listening. The past conversation is forgotten when I suddenly see red. She told Bella before me since when are they even talking again?! Let alone telling each other major shit like this! I have practically no control over what happens next. I'm too angry to care that she's vunerable. She's betrayed our friendship by telling that bitch before me!

"You told Bella before me?! Fucking hell, Alice!! I'm supposed to be your 'BFF' remember? Why the fuck did you tell her?"

I shout and she shrinks back into the seat, cowering away from my words.

"But you don't understand-" She tries to say but I'm too mad to let her.

"Get out." I say voice dangerously low before starting my car and revving the engine loudly.

"Rose, please just listen." Alice pleads.

"Get the hell outta of my car!"

I yell and she jumps out of the car as fast as she got into it. I'm out of the school car park in seconds. I know she has no way to get home and I wont make her walk but I need to calm down so I drive up the road to the gas station. As I wait for the tank to fill I think through it all. She told Bella, my enemy, before me, her bestfriend. Why the fuck does it ALWAYS come back to her, that bitch?!

My eyes well up and I can't help but think that me and Alice can never be the same now. Well, not just because of the betrayal, She's having a baby. Holy fuck! No matter now much I hate her right now I defiantly can't let her walk home in the state she's in. It's like when your mum grounds you when you know haven't done anything wrong, you hate her because you now can't go to the cinema with your boyfriend but you still love her because she's your mum. I may hate her but I still love her, she's still my best friend. After quickly paying for the gas I climb back into my car mentally exhausted. I turn back down onto the road that leads to school but she's not there when I drive slowly past so I continue through the twists and turns of the side streets till I see her. I pull up a metre or so ahead of her and lean over to throw open the passenger door.

"Get in then."

I say not smiling like I normally would. She quickly and quietly climbs inside and I pull away from the sidewalk. I take her home, still a bit too angry to actually talk to her. When we stop in front of her house I turn and look at her for the first time since she got in the second time. She's crying again. I reach down after remembering the packet tissues in the compartment on my door. I take them out and kind of launch them into her lap. I may still care about her but that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed off with her. Jumping slightly as it lands, Alice smiles at me and mutters a quick, "Thanks."

"Rose I'm sorry. I really am."

She says blowing her nse on the tissue.

"I know." I say staring ahead.

She climbs out and walks quickly to her front door. I call out the window.

"Alice!"

She turns round.

"Yeah?"

"You need a ride tomorrow?"

She's shocked by the offer but says

"Yes please."

I nod and leave her smiling as I drive off.

**Alice**.

My stomach grumbles as I stare down at my dinner but I can't eat. Mum and my 10 year old sister, Cynthia are staring at me; I can feel their eyes on me. I don't look up though because I can't look at them. I know they heard me and Bella upstairs yesterday and that Rose dropped me off from school, I also know there dying to ask me about it all.

"So…"

I sigh and look up to meet her curious eyes

"You're talking to Bella again?"

I nod and go back to staring at my plate. Mum carries on talking even though I'm not going to answer her.

"Well that's nice, isn't it?"

I nod once again and continue to pick at my food but not actually eat.

"Cynthia darling, could you go and feed Laya for me?"

Mum asks randomly as Laya is my cat and therefore my responsibility. I suddenly feel very vulnerable without my sister in the room to stop mum asking serious questions. She pulls her chair closer to mine and whispers quietly

"What's wrong honey?"

I can't stop the tears as I try to lie and tell her

"I'm fine"

"No your not."

She gets up out of her chair and bending down beside mine, she pulls me into an awkward hug.

"You haven't seen Jasper all weekend, you're talking to Bella again and you're fighting with Rose. I don't understand. Something's wrong and I can't figure it out. Mary-Alice you can tell me anything, no matter how bad, you know that right?"

I look straight into her eyes

"You promise you won't be mad, that you won't shout?"

She hesitates but after a second or two she nods. I take in a deep breath before blurting out,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Woo actually managed to get that chapter up pretty quick! Thanks for all your reviews/alerts/favourites :D

Please let us know your thoughts on this chapter/story :) We can't improve without your feedback :)

Thanks for reading :)

Abbie & Ashleigh :D


	10. Fight for You

**Sorry this has taken too long to write, life got busy and all our stories have been forgotten for while, unfortunately. **

**You might notice that this chapter has changed tense, yeah that's my (Abbie) fault. I am actually now planning to go through and not only edit the whole story but change the tense to match the past tense that is used in this chapter. I hope that's not too annoying, its just past tense is easier to write, most of the time. **

**This chapter is focused on Alice and Jasper, the next will be Edward and Bella, and then Rose and Emmett :) **

**We hope you like it :) **

* * *

_Recap of Chapter Nine; _

_I suddenly feel very vulnerable without my sister in the room to stop mum asking serious questions. She pulls her chair closer to mine and whispers quietly_

_"What's wrong honey?"_

_I can't stop the tears as I try to lie and tell her_

_"I'm fine"_

_"No your not."_

_She gets up out of her chair and bending down beside mine, she pulls me into an awkward hug._

_"You haven't seen Jasper all weekend, you're talking to Bella again and you're fighting with Rose. I don't understand. Something's wrong and I can't figure it out. Mary-Alice you can tell me anything, no matter how bad, you know that right?"_

_I look straight into her eyes_

_"You promise you won't be mad, that you won't shout?"_

_She hesitates but after a second or two she nods. I take in a deep breath before blurting out,_

_"I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Chapter Ten

~ Fight for You ~

**Alice.**

"Oh god, say something."

Mum sat frozen, the only sign that she was still alive was her chest rising and falling with each unsteady breath. It was a painfully long time before she moved. She simply stood up, without saying a word and left the room.

"Mum?" I called after her, I wasn't sure why but this non-reaction was even more frightening than if she had yelled till she was blue in the face. She came back into the room, responding to my call. She held my coat in her hand, and was wearing her own. Somehow I knew what she was planning, but I had to ask.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't meet my eyes as she spoke, "We're going out."

_Yeah, I had gathered that, _I thought, as I rose from my seat. She handed me my coat, and I began to panic. Surely she wouldn't go over to their house, right? She wouldn't be that evil? That cruel?

Apparently she would.

"Mum, please, I'm begging you! Don't do this!" I begged, as we approached my boyfriends home. I'd been silent most of the way here, hoping that would make things better, if I kept my mouth shut. But I couldn't stay silent any longer. I wouldn't let her tell his entire family, before I even got the chance to tell him myself. It wasn't fair on him to find out this way.

"Mum, please! Please, just don't do this!" I cried, tears falling heavy and fast. I couldn't get a hold on them, which annoyed me. I despised crying, it made me seem weak and I wasn't weak. I still couldn't stop though. Mum marched up the driveway, and my heart stuttered in panic. This couldn't be happening.

The door bell sounded, and I nearly took off. The flight instinct inside me was fighting me, one half of me told me to "run," the other told me to stay put. Carlisle answered the door, and I waited on the bottom step, keeping a reasonable distance between my mother and myself.

"Mrs Brandon? How can I help you?"

Carlisle was so polite, he didn't deserve the rant that was about to smack him in the face.

"I would like to speak with you and your wife, if that's alright? Concerning my daughter and your son." My mother explained, and Carlisle moved aside to invite her inside. It was then that he saw me, guilty and ashamed, hanging back at the bottom of his front steps.

"Perhaps, you had better come inside too dear."

I swallowed, and took a deep breath. I really didn't want to do this. This conservation was going to be worse than medieval torture.

Carlisle lead us into his upstairs study. I followed after mum, as she followed after Carlisle. Edward spotted me as we walked through their house. I was partly glad that it was him, and not Jasper. Jasper would be seeing me too soon as it was.

"Are you alright?" Edward mouthed, looking concerned. I shook my head, and moved my gaze to the ground. Edward would have enough problems of his own as soon as he found out about Bella. Although, when she had left my house, she had gone home with a look of determination in her eyes. I had a horrible feeling that she was going to put an end to her pregnancy, without even telling Edward about his child. If I found out that that was the case, I would have to tell him. I couldn't let her make that kind of decision without even telling him. It was right, and it sure as hell wasn't fair.

"If you would both take a seat, I will go and fetch Esme." Carlisle said, his voice calm and polite.

I flinched at the thought, Esme was as much my mum as the woman sitting next to me, I was dreading her reaction to the news she was about to receive. Carlisle was just about to leave, when my mum spoke up, "I would bring your son, too. This concerns him also."

Carlisle nodded, and disappeared through the doorway. My heart was now firming in place, in my stomach and I still couldn't stop crying. The time it took for Carlisle to gather the members of his family that were needed, took longer than I would have ever thought it could, or maybe the anticipation of what was to come just made it seem like a longer time.

I couldn't look either of the Cullen's in the eye, as they entered Carlisle's study. I would have expected Jasper to come to my side, but either the fact that I had ignored him all weekend and all day today at school, or that my mother regarded him with a sober and angered mood, kept him at a distance. I was partly glad for this, but also saddened by it. I needed him near me if I was going to make it through this in one piece.

Carlisle directed Esme to the seat behind his desk, and he stood behind her, while Jasper lingered somewhere in between the four of us. Esme surprised me by speaking first, "Mrs Brandon, you wanted to speak to us?"

I felt my mother stiffen in the seat beside me, and I tensed up myself waiting for the impact of my secret to hit them all.

"My daughter has something she would like to tell you all."

_What? _I thought, _No! I'm not telling them! _

Anger surged through my veins, "So you dragged us all here, just to chicken out and try to make me say it? I won't do it!"

Mum turned to look down at me, "I brought you here to admit to them, what you told me. Now, Mary-Alice, do as you are told, and tell them all what you told me."

I shook my head, and stood up and said, "You can't make me say anything."

"Sit down, Mary-Alice. Now."

I really wished that she'd stop calling me that. I hated that name, my name was Alice, it had been since I was very small, and I wasn't sure why, but something inside me snapped. Snapped at her, for all the horrible things she had done to me, bring me here being the main one, "Stop calling me that! It's not my fucking name!" I yelled, down at her.

Breathing heavily, I suddenly became very aware of Jasper, Esme and Carlisle behind me. I turned, and apologised, "I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I won't tell you all like this. It's not right," I moved my eyes unto Jasper, who was frowning with worry, and continued, "especially not you. I think it's best if I tell you alone first."

A sudden wave of courage overtook the anger, and I walked over to him.

"Can we go upstairs, its important."

He nodded, and took my hand.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Mum yelled, rising out of her chair to tower over me. Jasper let go instantly, and backed off.

Esme rose with delicate grace out of her husbands chair, and spoke with underlying anger.

"I suggest, Mrs Brandon, that you never speak to my son like that again. Unless you wish for me to remove you from my propriety. Now you can either sit down, and let Alice and Jasper have a moment alone, or you can leave. It's your choice."

I watched, impressed, as my mother retreated back to her seat, without a word. I took up Jasper's hand in my own, and smiled over at Esme.

"Thank you," I told you, truly grateful for her defence.

She nodded at me, "How your moment, but we will need to discuss whatever is occurring at some point, my dear."

I nodded, still smiling, and tugged on Jasper's hand. I felt myself breathe easy the second we left the study. I took us up the next flight of stairs, to his room. He was silent, until we sat beside one another on his bed.

"What's wrong, Alice? What did I do? You haven't spoken to me for days! You ignored all my calls! Please, tell me what's wrong before I go insane!"

I spent a few uneasy minutes contemplating how best to phase it. In the end, I couldn't decide on any way in particular, so I just tried to answer his questions.

"You didn't do anything, this is neither of our faults or both, depending on how you want to look at it."

He studied my face for a minute or so, before prompting me to continue by saying, "but...?"

I shallowed, and whispered so quietly, I was pretty sure he wouldn't hear me. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

I couldn't be sure whether he was asking 'what?' too, either he hadn't heard or he had and he just couldn't believe that he had heard it.

"I'm with child." I said, a little giggle escaping me at the old fashioned statement. The laughter soon died in my throat, as the reality of the situation set in. Depending on what option we chose, we might be parents in a few months time. I couldn't barely take care of my cat, how would take care of a baby?

I looked up into his eyes, took hold of his hands and finally admitted, "I'm scared, Jazz."

He pulled me towards him, pulling me onto his lap, and held me tight.

"It'll be alright, Alice. I'll look after you, I promise." He said, and I felt his hand rubbing my back gently.

"I'll look after you both." He amended, and I felt my heart swell. I started to cry again, as I snuggled up against him. I hadn't slept in days, and I suddenly felt so exhausted. I felt myself slipping into sleep, and I didn't have the energy to resist it.

**Jasper. **

I felt her breathing calm, and even out against my chest. Admitting that to me, must have lifted a huge weight of her chest, which I was glad about, except that it now rested on mine. No matter what she said, this wasn't both our faults. It was mine. I had brought this about, and if I was honest I was surprised she hadn't come to me sooner with this news. After, our first time, I had known it was a mistake to have continued without protection. That it had been a risk, but I had friends that continually slept with their girlfriends bareback, and they never got into this situation. Or at least, they never let on that anything bad had happened.

Once I was sure, that Alice was asleep, I gently moved her off of my lap, and onto my bed. She needed to sleep, if not for herself then for our child. I gulped at the thought, _our child! _We're still in our teens, and neither of us are even legal yet, how could I have been that stupid? To take that huge risk, because a couple of my friends claimed to have done it and survived without repercussions. I would have to tell her that this wasn't her fault, because it wasn't, not even a little bit. She probably wouldn't accept that answer, however, and we would have to just agree to disagree on the subject.

A more frightening, and daunting task lay ahead of me, this evening. Being a dad looked like a walk in the park, compared to this. I moved up off the bed, as carefully as I could. I didn't want to wake her up when she had only just dropped off to sleep. I left her to sleep, and I went downstairs to face my family, and her mother. Their was an eerie silence in the study when I opened the door, and re-entered the room. All three adults turned to me, and I felt the colour drain from my face. God, this was terrifying, no wonder she'd been crying so much earlier.

"Where's Alice?" Her mother asked, the moment she noticed that Alice wasn't with me.

"She's upstairs, she fell asleep. She needs to sleep, so I left her up there. I'm sorry if that interferes with your plans to make her feel as bad about what's happened as possible." I snapped, this woman was supposed to be Alice's mother, so why put her through all the shit that she had. I turned to my parents, and felt so embarrassed and ashamed of what I had to admit to them. I wasn't really sure what I would say to them. Putting it simply seemed like the easiest why to go about it. I took in a deep breath, and prepared myself for their reactions.

"Mum, dad, er...Alice is...well she's...she's er..." I stuttered, _damn this was hard_. The words I wanted to say aloud hovered at the base of my throat but refused to leave. I was too afraid of what they would say.

"Alice is what, darling?" Mum asked, getting up out of dad's chair. She came over to my side, and stood in front of me, blocking out the other two adults that I knew where still there. I shallowed back my cowardices and spoke to mum, and mum alone.

"She's pregnant."

Tears sprang to mum's eyes, and I suddenly got the feeling that this was what they had been expecting, since Alice and her mother had turned up here tonight.

"It's OK, Darling. It'll be alright. You matter what you decide, we're here for you." She said, and hugged me tight. I felt my own tears spring to my eyes, but I fought them back. I was scared of what was happening, but unlike Alice's mother, mine was standing behind me, and that in turn meant she stood behind us both. I felt so reassured as she hugged me, everything would be OK.

"So that's it? Your not even going to punish him, for what he's done to my daughter?" Mrs Brandon yelled, getting angrier by the second. Mum released me, and turned to Alice's mother, "Why should I discipline my son, when grounding him or taking away his privileges, will not change anything? What is happening, is happening, whether I punish him or not. Whether they chose to keep their child or too -"

"Oh, Mrs Cullen. If you really believe I'm going to let my daughter keep that bastard child, then you are mistaken. Her father would turn in his grave. No, I will not let her do this." Alice's mum interrupted mine, and her words sparked something inside me. A feeling, an urge to protect both Alice and the baby, "You won't make her do anything."

"I'm her mother, until she is 18 what she does is my decision, and I have decided, their wont be a baby. This pregnancy will be terminated at the next available appointment."

My heart sank at her words, because she was right. I couldn't stop this. Alice would never have this baby, and knowing her mother, I would never be allowed to see her again. If Alice wanted to have an abortion then I would be OK with it, but it wasn't right that her choice, _our_ choice, was being taken away from us. I went to defend my girlfriend, but my father calmly replied to Mrs Brandon, saying words that brought me a new sense of hope. Maybe this wasn't over after all.

"Mrs Brandon, you say you have a right to decide whether your daughter terminates her child, you don't. The decision doesn't lie in your hands alone, that child is half of my son, and therefore, half of ours, _his_ decision. You will not proceed with anything, that he doesn't agree with, unless you wish to hear from our lawyers."

Her face went red, and she yelled at my father, "Oh I see what this is, you and your baron wife can't have your own children, so your making your sons procreate for you. I will see your lawyers in court, Mr Cullen. Now where is my daughter, we are going home."

Outraged didn't cover how I felt at her words. How dare she insult my mother? How dare she insinuate that we'd done this on purpose? I felt my mum's shoulders shaking with emotion, which emotion I wasn't sure.

"Alice is resting. Once she is ready, I will escort her home. Now, get out of my house before I personally throw you out." Mum said, never raising her voice. I could hear the tears that choked her calm tone, however, and I wanted to rip the vile woman in front of me apart, for daring to talk to my mother like that. I would stay calm though, for Alice's and mum's sake.

Mrs Brandon looked like she wanted to argue her point further, but she saw some sense and our house was soon free of her. I sank into one of dad's armchairs, and sighed, "I feel like I've aged a decade in the last half an hour."

Mum didn't smile, but she came over and ran a tender hand through my messy blond hair.

"Good, you're going to need a few years on you, if we're going to get through this."

I looked up at my parents, and I couldn't have been happier that they had chosen to adopt me, I really couldn't have gotten better parents. Dad was already on the phone, instantly calling our family lawyers. I was really hoping that this wasn't going to end up in court, for Alice's sake more than my own. It was going to be hard enough coming to terms with all this pregnancy shit without court battles making everything that little bit worse.

"Is it alright, if I go check on Alice?" I asked, and mum nodded. She went over to dads desk, and held his hand as he pressed the phone to his ear. The picture they made showed me what I wanted with Alice at some point in the future. I smiled, a small smile, and left the study, going upstairs to Alice. She looked so peaceful as she slept. She had no idea of the trouble that was brewing because of a few cells, that would, with any luck, have the chance to be our kid.

Since I was young I had wanted a real family, and it wasn't until I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme at aged 7 that I had thought I had that family. I had been wrong, yes I loved them like parents and Emmett and Edward like brothers, but that was never really a real family. Now what I had right here with Alice and the extra, this felt more like a family than anything ever had in the past.

Alice lay on her back, and I watched her chest rise and fall, as she slept. Temptation over took me, and I couldn't stop myself from very gently raising her shirt. Her stomach was as flat and smooth as it had always been. There were no visible signs that she was in fact pregnant, but a new strange emotion filled me, and I whispered towards her stomach.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you even have ears yet, or whatever, but I just wanted to say, Hi, er I'm Jasper by the way, in case you were wondering. Erm yeah, well basically I just wanted to tell you that I got your back, and I'm gonna do my best to keep you safe. Sometimes me and Alice, you know Alice, we might not always want you while you're in here, but I just want to tell you that that doesn't mean that we don't care about you. I know that I do, already, even if I feel like a complete dork for admitting that. Not that you know what a dork is, but don't worry, I'm sure it will make sense when you meet your Uncle Edward." I couldn't hold back a quiet laugh, this all felt surreal. I felt like a complete idiot for talking to my girlfriend's stomach, but I had things I had wanted to say, in case I never got the chance again.

"I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerves or anything, but I just don't want you both to leave without at least saying a few words to you. Well, I've said pretty much all I wanted to say, and I'm sorry if its not enough, I'm not really that good at this sorta crap. Anyway, I better shut up now, before Alice wakes up. She's a right grouch if she doesn't get enough sleep, I'm sure you'll see that side of her at some point. Well, night then, try and be strong for Alice's sake, OK? And don't make her too sick, she really doesn't like vomit."

Alice stirred, and I gently replaced her shirt back down. I wasn't sure how but she seemed to know that I was nearby. She rolled onto her side, and I pulled myself up onto my bed. If this was the last time I got too see her, I wanted to make it count. She cuddled up to me the moment I was within reach, and I held her tight, never wanting to let her go again, but knowing that I may have to do just that. _Not without a fight, _I thought as I kissed her forehead, and watched her fall further to sleep in my arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
